


Seductive Encounter

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

A.N. Sooo here's the one that most of you voted for! I hope you enjoy it!!! ^_^  


  


 

 

  


Part 1

  


 

 

“You’ll be fine Nino-chan!”  
  
“I don’t know about that Aibaka…”  
  
“You always call me Aibaka and yet I can do it perfectly! I was number two last month!”  
  
Nino muffled a laugh. “Yes… but that’s because you have a beautiful face and sexy lips… I… I look like a kid…”  
  
Masaki came to stand beside his friend and gripped his shoulders reassuringly. “You look like a kid as you say but your gaze is clever and your tongue is sharp – well the last one wouldn’t really be an advantage of this job – but you can judge the atmosphere well”  
  
“And what does that have to do with being a successful host?” Nino said looking at himself all dressed up.  
  
“It means that you will know what you say to the client… you can win him over… I always make my cute face to slip out of difficult situations… I’m telling you it’s embarrassing!”  
  
“Yes… but a host should be tall and-”  
  
“You can be a seducer… I’ll never forget that intense gaze of yours when we kissed at ninth grade! You made my brain go blank and I didn’t even like you!” Masaki whined remember that tragic kiss they had shared after having consumed secretly their first beers.  
  
“That’s because you’re Aibaka!” Nino pulled out his tongue mockingly.  
  
“Heyyy!” Masaki slapped his shoulder. “Stop making fun of me!”  
  
“It’s not my fault… Your presence is provocative!”  
  
“No! You’re just a brat but I love you!” Masaki kissed him on his cheek.  
  
“You’re gross!”  
  
“Maybe but if you don’t come out now, Jun-san will start argue again! You know how strict he is!”  
  
Nino was left to look at himself one more time. It was six months since he had lost his job and nothing could help him pay his monthly bills. At least, not when his only option was part-time jobs, since he was a sixth semester student. After giving it a lot of thinking, he decided to try his luck in the host club his best friend, Aiba Masaki, was working at. He wasn’t that fond of the job, but he was reassured that it had absolutely nothing to do with prostitution and the pay was almost triple high from any other ‘regular’ job.  
  
This would be his fourth time as a trainee, obliged to follow Masaki around and take a detailed look of how he was supposed to serve the clients. At first, he couldn’t believe the fact that he was chosen. He always thought himself as not the typical ‘host-attractive’ type or as a matter of fact, not any kind of attractive type.  
  
He took a deep breath to calm his nerves down. “You can do it!”  
***  
  
“Matsumoto-san… please come in my office for a moment”  
  
Jun, the responsible manager of the club, followed his boss in his office where he saw a man waiting for them.  
  
“Please, close the door and come and sit here” Jun did as he was told and sat on a chair next to the other. He threw him a quick glance. He couldn’t guess his exact age but he could tell that he was around his late twenties or the most his early thirties.  
  
“This is Ohno Satoshi, I think that there’s no need for further information”  
  
Jun’s eyes bulged. Yes… indeed. He didn’t need to hear more. He knew who this young man was, like the rest of Japan. He was the only son of Ohno Takahiro, Japan’s most powerful businessman. He was known as the ultimate playboy, making Jun frown a bit. _He is too small figured to be such a seducer… But well… that depends on taste I guess…_  
  
“Of course” Jun said smiling widely. He knew well that this meant business.  
  
“Ohno-san asked me kindly a favor and you will help him”  
  
Satoshi, who wasn’t speaking till then, turned his head to Jun. “Could we speak in private Matsumoto-san?”  
  
Jun looked at his boss and after having taken his approval, they got out of the office heading to the VIP room.  
  
“Would you like something to drink?” he asked as politely as possible but all he got as a reply was a laugh.  
  
“I’m here because I need to find an escort for a couple of months”  
  
Jun tilted his head, trying to process the information. “Escort?! But…”  
  
“Let me finish first, Matsumoto-san. When I say I need an escort, I don’t mean a whore… I’m definitely not thirsty for human contact…” he continued in a lower tone, trying to muffle a laugh at the same time. Obviously he had found his words funny, making Jun to raise his eyebrow.  
  
“What I mean” Satoshi continued “is that I need to find someone _charming_ that could pass for my boyfriend for a couple of months!”  
  
“Ohno-san… You mean you need someone to play the role of your boyfriend? But couldn’t that be the best if your boyfriend did it? I mean you said tha-”  
  
“I never said I have a boyfriend Matsumoto-san… I only said I _don’t lack physical contact_ … I don’t believe in romance, love and fairytales sorry… But _papa_ seems to be eager to get me matched with someone I…” he took a deep breath “…despise… So I need to find a good reason for declining without losing the money. When I came up with the idea, my friend told me that a host would be the best. You have the looks and the training to make everyone fall in love with you… My friend gave me good revues of your club…”  
  
“So, what exactly is the purpose of your visit tonight?”  
  
“Simple. I will pretend the client and decide which one will come with me. I want things to be done fast” Satoshi said, looking straight into Jun’s eyes.  
  
Jun bowed and walked to the door. “Very well, Ohno-san. This way please”  
***  
  
Satoshi was looking around curiously. He never liked host clubs. Everyone was there pretending to die to listen to you when inside they were clearly mocking you. One tall host with bleached hair was offering him his light, smiling seductively. Satoshi smiled. _You are a money sucker dear… I can smell you from miles away…_  
  
Two hours had passed and no one seemed to be good enough. He was ready to drink some of his cocktail when he heard a loud sound of breaking glass. Bewildered, he turned his head on the left and saw a tall, slim guy apologizing to another client while a smaller one was clumsily trying to take the broken pieces away.  
  
“Who are they?” he leaned closer to Jun.  
  
“The taller one is Ryu and the shorter one is Shouta, a trainee…” Jun sighed, shaking disapprovingly his head. “Excuse me for a second, Ohno-san”  
  
“Bring them here afterwards…”  
  
Jun looked at him confused. “ _Them?!_ Are you sure?”  
  
Satoshi’s gaze was locked on the one whose face was tomato red. “Yes… I’m sure”  
***  
  
“Would you like to drink something, Ohno-sama?”  
  
Satoshi turned his gaze at the taller one. He had a beautiful face, perhaps too beautiful for a man and a husky voice. _Quite contradictive… but in a way I get why my beloved friend is drooling for you…_ he thought amusingly. But the other was clearly out of place. He knew that he was a trainee but his whole body language was different than every other host’s he had seen in his life. He seemed pissed off. _Interesting…_  
  
Satoshi looked closer at his face. He almost looked like a kid. He couldn’t be older than a twenty year-old, or more precisely, a baby-faced twenty year-old boy. _He’s cute… even his hands… so small…_  
  
 “I would like _Shouta_ to prepare a drink for me” he said in a soft voice, his eyes following in detail the way that the surprise was portrayed on the younger one’s face.  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. His hands were trembling as he reached to get a glass. “What… would you like, Sir?” he said in an almost whispering tone.  
  
Satoshi leaned closer and look straight into the other’s eyes. “I leave it up to you… Shouta…”  
  
Nino gulped but tried to remain focused. He knew well that both Masaki and Jun were looking closely to him. He placed three ice cubes in a glass and poured a part of rum and a part of coke. It was one of the easiest drinks and he wished not to mess things up because then there was only one option: to kick him out.  
  
Satoshi took it in his hands. “Quite simple, isn’t it?”  
  
Nino took a deep breath and looked at him. “I think that simple things are the tastier…”  
  
Satoshi raised an eyebrow. “That’s a really fast excuse for someone who can’t make a better drink…”  
  
 _He_ _was informed that I’m a trainee… so what’s his problem?_ “I’m sorry Ohno-sama but as you know I’m a trainee. I’m still in the process of learning”  
  
Satoshi licked his lips smirking before turning his gaze to the trainee. “Well… my beloved Shouta… you should never show complacency just because you can…”  
  
 Nino clenched his fists. “I’m sorry, _Sir…_ but _if_ you wanted to drink something that matches your taste, _since it’s so fine_ , I suppose you should have asked someone experienced or even better have a professional bartender to prepare it for you!”  
  
What he hated the most was all these pretentious rich people who had never worked in their life and their only pleasure was to make fun of the others. The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop. He was still furious and never broke the eye-contact.  
  
Jun was ready to explode when he heard Satoshi bursting into loud laughs.  
  
“You’re an interesting boy… _Shouta…_ ” he brought the glass on his lips and sipped a bit. “It’s tasty…” he then turned to Jun who had lowered his head. “I made up my mind Matsumoto-san. _Shouta_ will be the one…”  
  
Nino and Masaki were looking at them completely confused and Jun was left with his mouth open. “Wh- what?! Are… Ohno-san… Are you sure?”  
  
Satoshi grabbed Nino’s chin and leaned closer to him so that their faces were only a few inches apart. “He has a sharp tongue and a cute face…” he stood up before throwing on the table an amount of 20 thousand yen. “He’s perfect! I’ll expect you both, Matsumoto-san, at the address I have left in the office, tomorrow at 1 pm sharply”  
  
Nino was frowning as he saw the man leaving the club. “Matsumoto-san… what did he mean?”  
  
Jun sighed. “He wants you to pretend his boyfriend for a couple of months”  
  
Nino almost chocked with his own saliva. “WHAT?”  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  


 

 

 

A.N. I was planning on posting the first part next week but today I just found out that I will participate in a national congress dedicated to Cold War history in September and got super excited! ^_^

Most of you voted for this one so here it is!!! :D (The participation was beyond my expectations... arigatou gozaimasu *bows*) I think it will have more comedy points than I intitally thought but I can't handle it! XD As you probably guessed there will be some Sakuraiba as well - yes I can't avoid them! XP  
I'm not sure whether this is what you expected or not but I hope at least it didn't disappoint you... Always nervous when I post a new story!

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 


	2. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  
  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   


Part 2

“Nino-chan! Wake up!!!” Masaki stormed into Nino’s bedroom just to find it empty. Confused he tilted his head at the side. “Where are you?”

“Right behind you” he heard a voice from behind and two hands gripping him by his waist, making him literally jump from his surprise.

“Nino-chaaan… you scared the hell out of me!” Masaki whined, trying to ease his breath.

Nino didn’t throw another glance on him. He just went to the drawer and picked up a t-shirt. “It’s not my fault you entered my bedroom without even knocking on the door!”

“Yes but…”

“But you behave like a spoiled child. I still try to figure it out how you manage to work as a host… I mean apart from the looks, there’s nothing” Nino smiled widely at his friend before going out of the bedroom.

“You’re a brat”

“Yet I had the ultimate success last night” Nino snapped at his friend, even if his stomach clenched.

Masaki, who was following him to the kitchen, slowed down. “Aren’t you worried about that? I mean… I would be terrified if it was me…”

Nino forced a smirk. “That’s why because you’re Aibaka…”

Masaki knew that his friend was lying. He made a few steps closer to him and placed his hand over his shoulder. “You can decline it… It might be dangerous…”

“Aibaka… relax… Besides I don’t even know what exactly he wants… He’s a weirdo but all the super rich are, aren’t they? Especially those young heirs… they can be such jerks!”

“Not _all_ of them are like that…” Masaki mumbled, slightly pouting.

Nino looked at his friend as he put the kettle back to its base. “Oh… yes! Of course! I forgot… We have the exception of his royal highness… _Sakurai Sho…_ ” he saw how his friend looked at him bewildered and continued. “ _He’s intelligent, sophisticated, sensitive in environmental issues… yet sexy… with big, round eyes, and pouty lips, his torso is well-built and he has a deep voice…_ ” he continued trying to imitating Masaki’s voice.

A pillow landed on his head. “Stupid Nino-chan!” Masaki turned his back at his friend and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Nino muffled a laugh and walked towards his friend, offering him a mug of hot tea. “I was just kidding Aibaka… Truce?”

Masaki continued pouting but took the mug in his hand and sat on the small sofa. “Will you come with me tonight?”

Nino raised his eyebrow. “His royal highness asked you on a date?”

Masaki, who had turned into a tomato, simply nodded.

“You do realize that he _might_ want to just get you in the bed…”

Masaki pouted but nodded again. “I know… that’s why I told him I’d go with a friend…” he looked at Nino smiling widely “You! But don’t worry he told me that his friend is coming as well!”

Nino sighed. _First I had that crazy proposition from that crazy guy and now I have a blind date because of my crazy friend…? Wow!_

***

Satoshi woke up before the sound of the alarm. He stretched his hands and sat up on his king size bed. “That’s a change…” he mumbled to himself as he realized he had woken up too early for his own records.

Humming a song, he entered the bathroom for a quick shower before heading to the dining room. The three maids his father had hired for the apartment had already prepared breakfast; from French toast and croissants to miso soup and onigiri. He looked at all the food on the table frowning. He grabbed two croissants, a cup of coffee and went to his veranda.

He hated the fact that even if he was living on his own, his father’s presence would be everywhere. _I can’t even bring anyone back here… It’s frustrating…_ He looked at the park that was across the street and sighed. He was ready to drink some of his coffee when he heard his phone buzzing.

“Hey…”

“ _Ohno-sama?! I’m actually surprised that you woke up this early… I guess you had an excellent sleep?!_ ”

Satoshi muffled a laugh. “I guess you can say that… _Sakurai-sama_!”

“ _So… Tell me! Did you find a suitable one?_ ”

“Oh yes! Guess who?!”

“…”

“That’s right… Your beloved Ryu!”

“ _WHAT?! I THINK I TOLD YOU HE’S OUT OF LIMIT!_ ”

“Relax Sho… I was kidding… I would never choose him… I know he’s your favorite…”

“ _Ahhh…_ ”

“Besides he looks too pretty and girly for my taste…”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Just kidding… Mine is a trainee and wasn’t afraid to speak up to me… He passed the test with A+!”

Loud laughs reached Satoshi’s ears. “ _You know the best… Is he cute?_ ”

“He has the cutest face I have ever seen… even his hands were so small…”

“ _Someone sounds dreamy…_ ” Sho teased his friend.

“As if! I just have the feeling that the following months will be more fun than I thought…”

“ _Whatever… So… Hmmm… Are you free tonight?_ ”

“Why? You want to play the matchmaker again? How many times should I tell you that I’m not inter-”

“ _I will go out with Ryu…_ ” Sho cut him off.

“Oh! So, you finally decided to make your move… Someone will have fun tonight!” Satoshi replied fast, not wanting to lose the chance to tease his friend. He knew that Sho was already head over heels for that host, since every day he would be bombarded with monologues over Ryu’s graces…

“ _That’s none of your business…_ ” Sho replied a bit angry but said nothing more, not desiring to give in his friend’s teasing “ _and he told me that he has this friend…_ ”

“Me coming depends on whether his friend’s butt is cute or not!”

“ _Oh… c’mon… For your best buddy?! Besides… since when do you have problems to find a cute butt for yourself?_ ”

Satoshi burst into laughs. “I guess you’re right… I can always find a cute butt in a club…”

***

“You know you can decline it, right?” Jun said in a serious tone as they entered the restaurant in which they would meet up with Satoshi.

Nino didn’t reply. _But I am not even hired… and this is Ohno Satoshi we’re talking about… Damn my luck…_

They walked towards the table Satoshi was already sitting by one of the waiters. Nino caught with the corner of his eye, the young man from yesterday, wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves folded till his elbows, a blue-gray vest and a big, certainly pricey, watch on his left wrist. He also had a pair of sunglasses that made his chubby cheeks stand out more. _What kind of person would wear his sunglasses inside a restaurant? Is he such a conceited bastard that equals himself with idols?!_

“Ohno-san…” Jun spoke gently trying to gain the attention from the rich heir whose gaze was focused on the waiter’s lower back next to him.

Satoshi turned his head and flashed his widest smile when he saw them. “So you came… please please…”

Nino was ready to sit next to Jun when Satoshi grabbed him by his arm and made him sit next to him. “It will gain us time this way…”

Nino looked at the other confused. “What do you me-”

Without paying any attention to him, Satoshi spoke to Jun. “Take a couple of pictures of us…”

Jun was left staring but in the end took the phone in his hands. Nino felt Satoshi’s arm wrapping around his waist to bring him even closer “Sorry but it has to look natural, right?” Satoshi mumbled and pressed him even more on him. “Now smile to the camera…” he said as he took off his glasses, looking straight into the small orange light.

He sighed, blinking his eyes. “I so hate flashes but otherwise the photo will not be a good one…” he grabbed his phone and searched through his photos. His face lightened up when he saw the three Jun had just taken. “Marvelous… I knew you’d look good next to me…”

Neither Jun nor Nino could utter a single word.

“So…” he poured some whine to his glass “Has Matsumoto-san informed you about what I want from you?”

Nino gulped. “He told me that you want me to pretend your… boyfriend?” he said rather reluctantly.

“That’s right; to put it more firmly, not just a boyfriend… but _my one and only love…_ God _…_ ” he grimaced before sipping a bit of his wine. “No offence, but even the words are making me ill… Anyway! My beloved _papa_ decided that it is my time to get married, create a family and blah blah blah… But there’s a problem… I don’t want to… I mean she’s crazy… my supposed to be future wife…?! She has such an annoying high-pitched voice and she’s always ‘Satoshi-kun this… Satoshi-kun that…’ Just leave me alone you dumbass! She’s pretty… I won’t deny that… But no matter how pretty she might be I won’t pass with her only the fifteen minutes which more or less are provided for sex… what the hell am I supposed to do the rest of the day?

And how can I _possibly_ pass my life next to the same person?! I mean… wouldn’t touching his or her skin be like ‘oh! What’s the difference from mine?!’ You know what I mean right? So I came up with this idea and my friend proposed to me to visit your host club and ‘rent’ a boyfriend for as long as I can shut my _papa_ ’s mouth up.

You will have to follow me to all the dinners with family, boring balls, lunch at the company and eventually living together” he raised his hand as a sign to hush “I look for the ones who like to beg and are always ready to please… Trust me you’re safe! You’ll have your own room with your very own key so that you can keep it locked but it’s kind of necessary because even if I’m supposed to live alone my _papa_ decided that he would let me do it only if I had three maids aka moving on two legs daily reports so I have to make sure there are no doubts.

Ah! I forgot to say that all the expenses will be on me, clothes, food or whatever you want and you’ll have a weekly income... let’s say… I don’t know 550 thousand yen? 600 thousand yen? And if there’s a need for getting more ‘intimate’ in front of family… like hand touching, caress, hug, kiss _on top_ … I guess we’d talk for extras!”

Nino was left looking at the young man dumbfounded. Was he stupid or simply cynical?

“Who do you think I am?” Nino said louder than he intended to. “You might be rich and gone to the best colleges but you lack manners mister!”

“Shouta…” Jun said warningly throwing small glances around them. Luckily they hadn’t caught other people’s attention.

Satoshi laughed. “Why do you feel offended dear? I was just clearing up the terms of our contract… That’s how I talk _business_ _Shouta-kun…_ I have a job offer for you… You decide whether you want it or not…It’s pretty simple, aren’t I right Matsumoto-san?”

“Of course Ohno-san”

“Your choice…” Satoshi said smirking as he gave to him a pack of papers which had the title ‘Contract’.

***

“Tell me again why do I have to come with you?” Nino whined as Masaki was almost dragging his feet towards the club he was meeting up with Sakurai Sho.

“Because we have already talked about this?” Masaki replied shrugging. “C’mon…”

Nino sighed. “Only because you brought out everything in your closet…”

Masaki beamed his most sparkling smile. “That’s my best friend!”

They entered the club and headed immediately to the bar. Nino froze. Next to the man who obviously was Sakurai Sho there was a way too familiar figure in likewise too familiar clothes.

The two men turned around.

“So… we meet again Shouta-kun…are you _that_ eager to start having business with me?! And I thought _you were offended…_ ”

Nino sighed. _Shit!_

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 2! Ohmiya had the first meeting concerning Ohno's plan! Ohno is a bit crazy, a bit narcissist, a bit cynical and definitely a spoiled playboy! You'll have a bigger dose in the next one! (I have to admit I love his character like that! :P) And Nino never fails to talk back to him ne?!  Bratty Nino! yay!  
Also... my beloved Sakuraiba made their appearance!!! Yep! I couldn't avoid it! XD

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!

 


	3. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)  


Part 3

 

Nino tried desperately to ignore the loud laughs and moans that were escaping his clearly overly amused friend’s throat a few meters away. He was leaning on the bar drinking his beer without throwing a single glance to this Ohno Satoshi.

“So now you realized your mistake and lost your voice?”

Nino placed his beer down and turned his head to the older man. “As if! I’m just picky on whom I choose to talk to!”

Satoshi raised his eyebrow and leaned a bit closer to Nino, with a wide smirk on his face. “Oh… you want to tell me I don’t fulfill your requirements?!”

Nino clicked his tongue and turned his head the other way.

Satoshi muffled a laugh and ordered another drink for himself. “And you were bitching last night because I made a simple remark on the drink you made…”

Nino frowned. “That was a different case… you were rude!”

“While _you_ are not!” Satoshi snapped at him.

“You knew that I was a trainee…” Nino said to his defense.

“Yes… though _I_ was the client…” Satoshi saw that the other was ready for another round and raised both his hands up in the air as a statement of truce. “Please don’t go there… I wish to get no headache… I want to make my tonight’s choice of fuck-partner with a clear head!”

Nino’s eye bulged at the hearing of the last words. “Can… can I ask you something?”

Satoshi sipped a bit of his drink. “Sure…”

“Aren’t you ashamed to talk this freely?”

“Oh sweetie…” he grabbed Nino’s chin, as he stared straight into his eyes. “What’s the meaning of putting the words in a ‘decent’ wrap when the content is the same?”  He tilted his head on one side. “I told you earlier today… That’s how I talk business…”

Nino could feel hotness spreading on his cheeks and wanted desperately to keep his control.

“So…” he cleared his throat a bit  “You want to tell me that that’s business too?”

Satoshi’s smirk got wider than before. “Of course it is… A _kind_ guy or girl… whatever… offers his or her body to me… I fuck it and then we’re done!”

“You’re certainly one of a kind!”

Satoshi muffled a small laugh. “I’ll take that as a compliment!” he then sipped more of his drink.

“Take it as whatever you like…” Nino mumbled under his breath and continued on drinking his beer, trying hard to ignore the other.

“Shouta-kun…” Satoshi used his best, puppy like, whining voice but no reaction came from the younger one. _Ok… if you play hard to get… I can play my other cards as well dear…_ “Ni-no-mi-ya – kun!” watching Nino choking himself was the proof that he had hit gold.

“How the hell do you know my name?”

Satoshi looked at him amused. “So… it _is_ your name! Nice… It suits you… Ninomiya…I think there was this cm with your name being sung repeatedly! It was pretty ridiculous!”

Nino narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t answered me yet and not only that but you also make fun of my name! Who the hell do you think you are?” he was fuming from anger.

“We really have to go there again? I’m Ohno Satoshi. 29 years old, avowed bachelor, nice to meet you!” Satoshi sighed when he saw the other’s death glare. “Ok… ok.. My friend over there…” he pointed to Masaki and Sho “…told me… It’s obviously your friend’s initiative… so stop accusing me of things…” he said in a lower voice pouting.

Nino sighed. “I should have known…”

“Ninomiya-kun?”

Nino rolled his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with this person?! He will die if he doesn’t shut up for like five minutes?!_ “Now what? I want to drink my beer _alone_!”

“I know and I want to leave you alone too… Don’t you see that cutie over there…?” he said pointing at a relatively taller young man who was swaying his body sensually on the dance floor, having his stare fixed on Satoshi. “But I have to tell you this…” his hand was thrown over Nino’s shoulders, bringing him closer. “I chose you because you were not afraid to speak up to me and raise your tone, like now… _Papa_ will _love to hate you_!”

“Isn’t that a bad thing?”

Satoshi drank the rest of his drink in one go and stood up from the barstool. “No… it’s the only way to make him frustrated… and that’s the only chance you have to actually leave you alone… Method tested and success guaranteed!” Satoshi sent him a wink before making his way to the dance floor.

Sighing, Nino turned the other way where his eyes met with the picture of Masaki sitting on top of this Sakurai Sho and pecking his lips as if he was a teenage girl. At least, Sho wasn’t just trying to have his way with him like someone else, but he seemed to actually care for Masaki, since he had introduced himself to Nino as appropriate before he was stolen from his insatiable friend.

He drank the rest and turned back to the dance floor. He could see the way Satoshi was moving against the other and he was sure, if he judged correctly from the other’s face that what they were doing over there wasn’t just dancing. He kept looking at him. Before he realized it his throat had been dry as his eyes were focused on the way Satoshi’s hip were moving so erotically against the other. He had never seen the famous Ohno Satoshi in action and he knew that this spoiled man would always achieve his goal. He was the most cynical person he had ever known but in a way that made him in the same time the most sincere as well.

_Even if I hate to admit it… you’re somehow… an interesting man… Ohno Satoshi…_

***

“Ninomiya-kun, are you ready?” Nino put on some cologne and looked at himself one last time in the mirror.

“Yes… Matsumoto-san!”

 “You can call me Jun-san… like Aiba-kun…”

Nino bowed. “Thank you Jun-san!”

Jun folded his hands in front of his chest. “I came here because of Ohno Satoshi’s matter…”

Nino gulped. “Is there a problem?”

Jun sighed. “It seems that he contacted boss again. He probably offered an even bigger amount of money to the club to rent you… so…”

“So that means that I’m obliged to accept!” Nino completed Jun’s words.

“I’m sorry…”

“No… it’s ok! I was going to accept anyway!” Nino lied, smiling as widely as possible. _Of course he would always achieve his goal…_

“Really?” Jun exclaimed surprised. “Then… I’ll go and inform boss! And you should get out….”

Nino was left alone. “I was wrong he’s not interesting he’s just cynical… But you don’t know me well _Ohno-sama!_ ”

It was time for his shift to start. He got out of the dressing room and put on his best smile. His target was already there, sitting at one of the sofas, his legs crossed and his hands spread on the head of the sofa. A proud smirk was formed on his face, looking as if he owned the place.

Nino looked a bit further and saw that Masaki was occupied with his precious Sakurai Sho. _Great…Now I have him all for myself…_ Despite his anger, he made his way to him with confidence.

“ _Ohno-sama?_ ” he asked as fake politely as he could.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “ _Shouta-kun…_ I’m delighted to see you again…” he patted the sofa next to him.

Nino went and sat without saying anything else.

“What?” Satoshi pouted. “You don’t believe it?”

Nino turned his head and looked at him in a way that his message ‘shut the fuck up’ was clearly delivered.

“Ok ok… So… what drink will you prepare for me tonight?”

Nino muffled a laugh as he took in his hand a glass and placed three ice cubes. He added a part of rum and a part of coke.

“Your drink, _Ohno-sama!_ ” he placed in front of him.

Satoshi took it smiling. “It’s a bit simple isn’t it, _Shouta-kun_? I thought we had discussed about it thoroughly last time…”

“Yet… I will repeat the exact same thing! The simpler it is, the better it tastes… _Sir_!”

Satoshi burst into loud laughs. He drank some of it and put it down on the small table in front of them. “Tasty…” he said in a low voice.

Nino didn’t lose the chance. Smirking he leaned closer to the other so that their arms were touching each other. “And once again you come to my words… _Ohno-sama…_ ” his tone was clearly mischievous and in a way triumphant.

Satoshi turned his head slowly towards Nino whose gaze was intense. He tried to do anything yet the other wouldn’t break it. When Nino thought he had won, Satoshi took both his hands in his and looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please… accept my offer… Sign the contract! You’re more than perfect! Marvelous! Extraordinaire… as the French would say! Oh… I can’t wait to see _papa’s_ face when you’ll talk to him!!! Pleaaaaase!!!”

Nino kept blinking. _Maybe he’s slightly stupid as well?_

“You don’t say anything huh?! What is it that you want? A raise in your salary? Done… just accept it…”

Nino was frowning. _Who does he try to fool?_ “I’m sorry but you have already contacted my boss…”

“So?” Satoshi said with a blank gaze, still remaining in the same position.

“So… it means that I have no other choice but to accept it! Why on earth are you behaving like that?”

“That’s another story…”

Nino raised his eyebrow. “Really? Could you tell me why?”

“Because even if I’ve done anything I could to make you accept I still need to hear that from your little mouth…”

“You’re unbelievable!” Nino snapped at him.

“No… I just take what I want… _whenever and however_ I desire…” Nino felt his heart beating faster as Satoshi’s hot breath tickled his ear. “It’s just that it happens _always_ to be with the other’s consent…”

Nino couldn’t utter a word. Satoshi saw that and leaned closer. “Like with the guy last night… But… you saw us, right…? I had made my choice since I entered the club but unfortunately he wasn’t interested at first… So he left no option but to do some of my magic…” Nino raised his eyebrow. “Sorry no information there - copyright reasons” Satoshi added, winking “… and I had him begging me all night! Don’t underestimate me dear!”

“Who the hell gave you the permission to call me dear?” Nino replied in an angrier tone than before. He needed to prove to himself that he could deal with someone like this rich heir.

Satoshi sat a bit further. “Oh God… you were born to face my _papa!!!_ ” he placed the contract in front of him and a pen. “But sorry honey… no more time for chit-chat! Sign please… my date is already waiting for me!”

Nino was left dumbfounded. _What the hell is wrong with that person?_

***

“Hey… Sho-chan…” Masaki whined. “Tell me… why do you laugh?”

Sho, who had witnessed the whole dialogue between his friend and _Shouta-kun,_ was now trying desperately to hold his laughter.

“It’s nothing babe…” he said in a low voice as his arm wrapped around Masaki’s waist even more firmly. “I finally got why my dearest friend was heard so dreamy in the phone yesterday…”

“Eh?”

Sho saw Nino cursing as he signed the paper and smirked. “I guess this is when real fun starts…”

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 3! :D Ohmiya talked a lot ne? Satoshi being in his own world but definitely watching Nino 'closely'... while Nino getting on his nerves while he admited that this person will always get what he wants! Satoshi has already found out his name and Nino was obliged to sign the contract! As Sho said the real fun starts now... I promise you funnier moments in the next one and some naughtiness is in its way! Don't worry! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you next week! ^_^


	4. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)

 

 

Part 4

  


 

Nino was still trying to understand how he managed to grab the pen and actually sign the paper Satoshi had placed in front of him. He could still remember the triumphant face of his as he walked out of the club.  
  
 _Ninomiya Kazunari… you can admit it now… you’re totally screwed!_  
  
He sat up on his bed and looked at his phone. There were around ten messages waiting for him. “What the hell…?” when he started opening them he was left with the mouth wide open.  
  
 **From: Rich Playboy (02:34)**  
 **I’m so glad I made you agree!**  
 **ೕ** **(`** **･** **୰** **･´** **)** **و** **̑̑**  
  
 **From: Rich Playboy (02:39)**  
 **I just can’t wait to see papa’s face!!!**  
 **(** **｡** **◝‿◜** **｡** **)**  
  
 **From: Rich Playboy (02:43)**  
 **I’m so excited that I can’t sleep!**  
 **┌** **༼** **˵ °** **ᗜ** **° ˵** **༽** **┐**  
  
Nino kept searching through the mails and couldn’t believe his eyes. _Just what kind of person writes absolute nonsense in early morning hours and above all uses emoticons in every single one of this damn nonsense?_  
  
 **From: Rich Playboy (03:03)**  
 **I think we should meet tomorrow…**  
 **There are lots of things we have to decide on!**  
 **I’ll call you!**  
 **( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
  
 **From: Rich Playboy (03:08)**  
 **Good night!**  
 **Your… Satoshi... hahahaha**  
 **(*** **￣､ゝ￣** **)**  
 **(Sorry but I found it so funny!)**  
  
Nino was ready to throw his phone on the wall across the room when he saw the last message. The only thing that actually kept him from doing so was the rational thought that he has absolutely no money to buy another one.  
  
He threw himself on the bed sighing deeply. “He’s already making fun of me…”  
 ---  
  
He had just got off the bath when he heard his phone buzzing. He looked at the screen and took a deep breath.  
  
“ _Good morning!_ ” a really excited and energetic voice reached his ear, making him frown.  
  
“Could you possibly not shout in my ears that loud _please?!_ ” his tone showed clearly his annoyance.  
  
“There’s no _Ohno-sama_ today… Ninomiya-san?”  
  
Nino smirked. “You wished… You’re not a _client_ anymore…”  
  
Loud laughs could be heard. “ _That’s right… I’m your **boss**!_ ” Nino’s smirk disappeared from his face. “ _I’ll be expecting you in the address I sent you in one hour. Matsumoto-san will be there as well… I don’t want you to think that I have bad intentions! Don’t be laaate!_ ”  
  
The call was ended and Nino was staring at his phone with narrowed eyes. _Oh… I can already feel the feast!_  
  
***  
  
Nino knocked on the door with number 203. _Why on earth am I supposed to meet him in a hotel room? But then thank God that Jun-san is with me…_  
  
“ _Just a moment!_ ” Satoshi’s voice was heard from behind the door.  
  
Finally the door was opened, revealing an Ohno Satoshi with nothing more than a pair of jeans on him and his night guest – someone different from the one Nino had seen two days ago –  who was ready to leave. Both Nino and Jun made their way in the room reluctantly when Satoshi grabbed the other by his waist, leading him into a particularly wet and noisy kiss.  
  
“Of course I’ll call you… Bye…” Satoshi said to the other before closing the door. “As if… I don’t even remember your name sweetie…” he mumbled to himself as he walked to the bathroom.  
  
After several minutes he was back again, grinning. “Sorry for that… He wouldn’t wake up no matter how many times I tried! Anyway! I’m glad you both made it! As I told you… We have a few things to discuss!”  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
Satoshi sat on the armchair in front of them and crossed his legs. “First of all, you should know that _papa_ decided to have this big party so that I and my supposed to be future wife meet each other officially…” he sighed “It’s in two weeks from now… I think the time is not that much but with some good _will_ , everything can be done successfully!”    
  
“Good will?” Nino repeated crossing his hands in front of his chest.  
  
Satoshi muffled a laugh. “Yes… Ninomiya- _san_ … Good will but in your case…” his eyes scanned the younger man from head to toe. “…more than that. Tell me please… Is this style the only one you’ve got?”  
  
Nino looked at Satoshi, then at Jun and then back to Satoshi. “How many styles am I supposed to have?”  
  
“No! What I meant is that you only like this kind of clothes…?”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. “And what is wrong with my clothes?” he could feel second by second his anger building up.  
  
“They’re just plain and well…” he stood up and rubbed the tip of Nino’s shirt “cheap…”  
  
Nino jumped up from his seat. “I’m so sorry for not having the money to spend them on better quality clothes… You’re unbelievable!”  
  
Satoshi was looking at him with indifferent stare. “You’ve already said that…”  
  
“And I will repeat it as many times as I want!” Nino talked back.  
  
Jun stood up as well trying to calm both down. “Please… we can talk without nerves… we’re all civilized people…”  
  
Nino went back to his seat turning his head to the side. “I am! Speak for him!”  
  
Satoshi lowered himself so that his and Nino’s eyes were at the same level. “You’re more stubborn than I thought…”  
  
Nino without losing the annoyance that was portrayed on his face looked back at Satoshi. “If I’m not mistaken, _you_ were the one that wanted to be me because of this _stubbornness_ … In grade school I was known as the school’s cheetah!”  
  
Satoshi grabbed the other’s chin and leaned forward. “Don’t worry… even cheetahs can be turned into kittens if there’s the right tamer…”  
  
Nino slapped his hand away. “If that’s so then when you find him call me!”  
  
Jun was left watching them a bit amused and a bit worried. _This will lead to either the ultimate success or the ultimate disaster…_  
  
***  
  
“What are all these?” Masaki said frowning when he saw Nino entering their small apartment caring five huge shopping bags.  
  
Nino said nothing and moved fast to his bedroom. After a couple of seconds he reappeared heading back to the door. “You had left it open…” Masaki mumbled, confused.  
  
Nino walked out of the apartment to grab the rest of the shopping bags. Once he had put everything inside he slammed the door behind him and threw himself on the sofa.  
  
“I’m in big shit!”  
  
“What are all these? I’ll repeat myself once again…”  
  
“What are all these?!” Nino laughed annoyed. “You really want to know what are all these?”  
  
Nino walked in his bedroom and came back along with all the bags, emptying their content on the small table. “Clothes, clothes and… yes! AGAIN… clothes!”  
  
Masaki was left with his mouth open. “And these are not _just_ clothes… they are THE clothes… Look at the tags… Wow! Don’t tell me this is the reason you were late?!”  
  
Nino grabbed his friend by his shoulders and wiggled him back and forth. “He’s crazy! We spent almost four hours on clothes, because mine obviously are _plain and cheap!_ Can you believe it? Just because he wasn’t satisfied with my _style!_ And I have even more exciting news!” Nino came back with some books. “Do you see these?” he threw them on Masaki’s lap. “I have to learn English! Me… English! I mean the only English phrase I know is ‘I don’t speak English’ but no… I have to be fluent in _two weeks_! He’s insane… And you should have seen the way he told me everything… as if it was the most natural thing in the world!”  
  
Masaki was dumbfounded. “Hmm… Nino? Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure” Nino snapped at him, still angry as his thoughts were back at his meeting with Satoshi.  
  
“Why did you say yes if you’re that mad?”  
  
Nino sighed. “You know I do call you Aibaka for fun, don’t make me use it as a fact… He had already spoken to the boss!”  
  
“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow. “Yeees…”  
  
Masaki frowned and sipped more of his beer.  
  
“Why?” Nino narrowed his eyes.  
  
“It’s just that you were never afraid of losing a job before and you were staring at him the other night we had been to the double date!”  
  
“What do you imply?” Nino was clearly mad.  
“Nothing dear… Don’t get upset” Masaki threw the empty beer can in the trash bin and walked to his room. “Goodnight Nino!”  
  
Nino watched over his shoulder Masaki closing the door and fell on the floor. Ohno Satoshi was the most annoying and spoiled narcissist he had ever met and Masaki was hinting things… _How could someone even **think** to like that rich playboy? _  
  
***  
  
Nino got dressed as Satoshi had asked him to and stepped into the tall building. _“The best way to go is to start rumors! And which better place than my office? You know… every kind of newsmongers is gathered in there! Papa will have gotten the first shock before night! Oh… I can’t wait to see his face at dinner!”_ were Satoshi’s words and Nino knew he had to obey. It was his _job_ after all…  
  
“May I ask who you’re looking for, Sir?” a young lady at the reception asked him kindly.  
  
Nino laughed nervously. “I’m Ninomiya Kazunari. Ohno Satoshi is waiting for me…”  
  
Immediately, low whispers spread among the employees. Nino could understand them since the nature of his ‘boss’ was well-known.  
  
“You may pass Ninomiya-san. 21st floor”  
  
Nino mumbled a thank you and headed to the elevators. Once he reached the floor, he walked resolutely to Satoshi’s office trying to pay no attention to the intense gazes he was receiving.  
  
“ _Come in…_ ”  
  
Nino opened the door to reveal a smiling as always Ohno Satoshi and a slightly smirking Sakurai Sho. _So they’re working together…_  
  
“Nino-kun! You came… Ah! Isn’t this style better Sho?” Satoshi said, proud of himself.  
  
“I think it’s another point of view…” Sho muttered trying to stay as neutral as possible.  
  
“Sit here Nino-kun!”  Nino did as he was told but anger was once again building up in him. “You should eat!” Satoshi placed an expensive sushi bento in front of him. Nino poured some water and tried to drink it, since, because of his nervousness, his throat had been dry.  
  
Satoshi sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I have to teach you eating manners as well?! Don’t you know that you should _not_ drink from the glass you have poured the liquid yourself? That’s basic!”  
  
Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Instead of drinking the water, he poured it on top of Satoshi’s head. “And don’t _you_ know that insulting someone, especially when you _need_ this someone, has its _LIMITS?_ That’s it! I quit!”  
  
***  
  
It had been six days since Nino had left Satoshi’s office in that furious state. His phone was full of desperate messages but he kept ignoring them. He placed his keys in the locket and opened the door of his apartment. It was already late and Masaki would have left for the club.  
  
“I guess I’m all alone…” he mumbled as he dragged his feet to his room. That day, he had walked for hours, going from job interview to job interview; of course with no luck.  
  
His bedroom door was half opened but paid no attention. He entered quickly and got rid of his clothes, wanting to feel the water on his skin as soon as possible. He had just grabbed his towel and was ready to head to the bathroom when he heard a voice from behind.  
  
“Wow! Those moles of yours are pretty cute! Especially that one on your left buttock! I would have never guessed!”  
  
Nino froze at his spot and immediately placed the towel in front of his lower part as he turned around just to meet a smirking Ohno Satoshi lying on his bed, with his hands crossed behind his nape.  
  
“What… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
  


 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 4! :) I know I should have posted it yesterday but I was writing my article, and focused as I was, I forgot that it was actually Tuesday... *scratches her head* Gomeeeen! ^_^"  
So! We had more bickering Ohmiya! lol Satoshi seems to be in his own world and started his 'boyfriend's training'! Both sides are stubborn but you can all see how the feelings keep popping up, right?! Even Masaki threw a hint at Nino! ;) And as I promised you the real fun starts from now!!! ;) Yes... Satoshi managed to see Nino naked! XDDD  
Hmmm... I know it's kind of a cliffy but I couldn't resist! :P

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 


	5. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  
  


 

[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)

 

 

Part 5

  


“Your friend was here and let me in… I was tired and I thought to wait for you here…”  
  
Satoshi slowly stood up from the bed without losing his wide smirk. “What?!” he made slow but determined steps towards Nino who had ended up in the corner, cowered, with his hands trying to keep the towel in front of his groin. “Don’t tell me that you are shy…” he leaned so close that his mouth was ghosting Nino’s half opened mouth.  
  
“Please…” Nino managed to speak in little voice.  
  
Satoshi licked his lips and placed his left hand on the wall, right next to Nino’s ear. “Please… what? _Ninomiya-san…_ ”  
  
Nino gulped. He was sure that his face had turned completely red by now. His mouth had gotten dry and his whole body was most probably shaking. “Don’t…” he continued in the same tone.  
  
“Don’t _what?_ You’re not very clear… _Ninomiya-san_ ”  
  
Nino couldn’t utter a single word. He just kept blinking, already feeling that he was losing his control. It was not the fact that he was attracted to the other man or was it? _No… of course not! How can I be? He’s a total playboy… and arrogant and… annoying! Yes! That’s it fucking annoying!_ But as much as he wanted to convince himself for his bad manners he couldn’t overlook the fact that when it came to seducing games, Ohno Satoshi was ruling… and no… it wasn’t the fact that he was a 21 year-old virgin.  He bit his lower lip. _Maybe it is a part of the reason that I feel as if my heart will break against my ribs._  
  
Satoshi showed no trace of breaking the intense eye contact; his eyes were glued on Nino’s. It was clear that the other was enjoying himself more than anything. His fingers came to take some, sweaty, locks away from Nino’s face. “I could have never guessed that I would come to somehow see _this_ face of yours… _Interesting…_ ”  
  
Nino frowned confused.  
  
Satoshi burst into loud laughs before leaning to his ear. “ _Sex_ face… you know red, sweaty, almost out of breath…”  
  
Nino gasped, not being able to believe what he was hearing at the moment.  
  
“YOU! I will call the police and report you!” Nino shrieked, entering in an almost panicked state.  
  
Satoshi pouted before making a few steps behind and finally falling on the bed, rolling from side to side with his hands covering his stomach, laughing out really loud. “Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God!”  
  
Nino couldn’t move from his spot. _What has just happened? Wasn’t he supposed to attack me?_  
  
In the meanwhile, the other had stopped and was now almost calmingly sitting at the edge of it. “Tell me you really thought I was going to have sex with you?”  
  
Nino lowered his head, knowing that he had turned tomato red up to his ears.  
  
“Listen to me clearly! I would _never_ go with someone like you… I mean… I don’t want to be offensive or anything… but if we were at it at the moment you would have remained lied down on the bed, already come…” he frowned a bit, thinking “…I don’t know… let’s say… two times…?! Yes… probably… Your mind wouldn’t function… as the only word you would keep repeating, would be ‘Satoshi’ or no… most probably “Sato-” or “…Shiii” and all the animalistic sounds that escape from someone’s throat when he’s at the ultimate satisfaction state… since…well…” he smiled proudly “I would be in charge… but all that would mean _what_ for me? Let me tell you… NOTHING!  
  
It’s not like I need someone to convince me over my skills in bed… I have already taken my credentials that are not limited in national borders… years and years now. The only thing it would mean is that _I_ would have to do _all the work!_ But then, do I _want_ that? The answer is simple. No thank you! I’m used to receive baby… you know… lie down and let the other do _everything_ … from the basic like kissing, licking, sucking to a lever higher like handjob or blowjob… although that actually depends on my mood and then of course the ultimate level… getting self-prepared… ” a smile formed on his lips as he was probably replaying in his mind a previous moment of his “aaaahhh it’s so sexy… watching your partner finger-fucking himself while you just enjoy the view…” he cleared his throat a bit “but that’s not the point here… and finally shoving my dick where it’s supposed to get shoved!”  
He raised his eyebrow “Trust me Ninomiya-san! A virgin like _you_ wouldn’t even know where my precious Satoshi junior is supposed to be shoved in… and as far as I’m concerned, I’m not interested in giving lessons… If I was, I would perhaps become a teacher or something similar… BUT I _haven’t!_ ”  
  
Nino was listening, mouth agape. “How… Why are you calling me a… virgin?”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “The fact that you are asking me _that_ , actually proves it! I know it’s not my business but you’re an adult now… how can you manage with just masturbation… or perhaps you have toys? Oh… you’re a little pervert, aren’t you?”  
  
Nino turned his head the other way. _It’s not happening… This is dream… a stupid, stupid dream…_ “You… you…” he tried to calm himself and change the subject “You didn’t answer my question though… What… what the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“ _That_ again?” Satoshi lied down and placed his hands behind his nape once again. “Simple! I came to take you with me and before you start saying unnecessary things… I want to remind you that you have signed my contract! Page three, Article 4, Paragraph 2: _If the second contracting party refuses to follow the first party’s demands and ignores him, the first party has the right to gain full control over the moves of the second however he judges it as the best solution for the problem_ ”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “You are speaking nonsense. I have quitted, so the contract isn’t valid”  
  
Satoshi smirked wider. “Oh really? Poor thing… Page five, Article 6, Paragraph 4: _The second contracting party has NO right to retreat or quit. Only the first one will decide when the contract between the two parties stops to be valid_ … So… now that we have cleared things up… will you finally take that bath so that we can get out of here?”  
  
“Eh?!” Nino thought the world was demolishing around him.  
  
“Ah! Remiss of me… Do you want me perhaps to wait for you in the living room?”  
  
***

“Sho-chan… You can’t mean it…”  
  
Sho kept spreading feather like kisses all over Masaki’s neck, his hands keeping him on his lap. “My friend remains a spoiled kid…”  
  
“But still forcing him like that?! Will Nino be ok? You should have convinced him for the opposite!” Masaki whined, frowning.  
  
“Don’t frown baby. Satoshi might be everything but he’s neither a rapist nor he lacks sex… What he needs is someone to wake him up and I’m pretty sure that your friend is what he needs the most…”  
  
“You think?!”  
  
“I’m sure…” Sho winked  
  
Masaki wrapped his hands around Sho’s neck bringing him even closer. “But I will miss him… staying in the apartment alone… It will be boring…”  
  
“Oh… I don’t want my baby to be like that… I’ll make sure that you won’t stay alone very much and I’ll do my best to save you from being boring…” Sho replied huskily.  
  
“Really?!” Masaki replied in a mischievous tone, already playing along.  
  
“Yes… In fact… you could have a foretaste tonight… since it’s going to be the first night…”  
  
Masaki nodded, biting his lower lip. “Yes… I will feel lonely… _very_ lonely…”  
  
“…and we don’t want that now, do we?” Sho said in a low voice, as his hands came to rest on his boyfriend’s hips.  
  
Masaki giggled, shaking his head. “No we don’t…”  
  
***  
  
“ _Ninomiya-san! Ninomiya-san!_ ”  
  
Nino rubbed his eyes and sat up on the king size bed. It was already three days since he was forced to live with Ohno Satoshi because _“there’s no time and papa has a talent to be a pain in the ass!”_ If he ignored the fact that he was obliged to endure all those meaningless monologues of the other every single day, living with him had its pros: extremely comfortable bed, super tasty food and above all, the latest gaming consoles.  
  
Another knock on the door. He slipped off the bed and stretched his arms up in the air, before opening the locked door. “What?”  
  
Satoshi pouted. “Not even a good morning?! Nice manners… How many times am I supposed to tell you that this is a matter of _!* &!*&@@%@&^_” Nino had placed his palm over the other’s mouth.  
  
“I’m warning you…” Nino narrowed his eyes. “I might _not_ be able to escape your _stupid_ contract but if you want me to actually _help_ you stop giving me these idiotic lectures! Got it, _Ohno-san?_ ”  
  
The other nodded fast. Nino clicked his tongue and stepped back, letting him enter. “Now… what do you want? I thought that today the _rehearsal for this great production of yours_ was scheduled for the early afternoon!”  
  
He waited for a few seconds to receive a reply but nothing reached his ears. Confused, he looked over his shoulder, finding a smiling Satoshi with his hands crossed in front of his torso while nodding slightly his head.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Satoshi looked at him and smiled even wider. “I will let the fact that you are using the phrase ‘what the hell’ so often pass… for now…” he came a bit closer. “I was just thinking that even if you do things by mistake you still manage to make it work better than planned!”  
  
Nino tilted his head at one side, still trying to catch the other’s way of thinking.  
  
“You know… all those tantrums and bickering fights we have in front of the maids and then all the muffled sounds you make me do because you shut my mouth with your hand just make the whole thing perfect!”  
  
“And why that?”  
  
Satoshi sighed. “What could I expect from a virgin like you? They will think that we’re sooo much in love… you know… little fights and then hot make-up sex… Even in your ignorance you are brilliant! If you continue like that, I might even consider giving you a bonus!”  
  
“No thanks!” Nino snapped at him fast when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Satoshi looked at it and then back at Nino. “Sorry for that…”  
  
Before Nino could ask what he meant, he was left only in his boxers but Satoshi wasn’t satisfied. He scanned him from head to toe. “Something’s missing… Ah! Of course!” he ruffled Nino’s hair with his hand. “Now that’s perfect!”  
  
He quickly took off his own pajamas and moved to his own bedroom, dragging Nino along. “You lie down on my bed!” Nino did as he was told and the other opened the door revealing one of his maids.  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “Yes?”  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt…” she said as her eyes fell on Nino’s figure on the bed “…but I wanted to inform you that your father is waiting for you in the dining room…” Both Satoshi’s and Nino’s eyes bulged. “He wants to have breakfast with you two…”  
  
“Thank you” Satoshi mumbled and closed the door before returning to look at the dumbfounded Nino. “We haven’t even decided on crucial points – where and how we met, who asked who first, which our favorite color or food or or restaurant or-”  
  
“That’s because you insisted on fixing my style and my manners!”  
  
“But you hadn’t any!” Satoshi collapsed on the floor, sighing. “Papa will figure everything out…” he buried his face in his palms. “Damn it! I’m so screwed!”  
  
Nino pouted. _And whose fault is that…Ohno-san?!_

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 5! ^_^ Satoshi keeps rambling making our ~~virgin~~ Nino feel completely embarrassed but the main point is that the latter was obliged to live with him! ;) And yes... Papa will finally make his appearance in the next one! He has to meet with Ohmiya! I believe that's what Nino needs to start getting his 'revenge' and above all the attention he deserves! XDDD Sakuraiba will also play their role! ;)

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ;D

 


	6. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  
  


[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)  

 

  


Part 6

  


Satoshi was walking up and down his bedroom, frowning and mumbling things to himself. “What am I supposed to say now? He will corner me… He will so corner me and I won’t be able to find a way out then… I’m screwed… God I’m so screwed…”  
  
Nino had entered Satoshi’s room all dressed up and was closely looking at the other. It more was obvious that he was panicked. Nino bit his lower lip to muffle his laugh and crossed his hands in front of his chest, clearly enjoying the view.  
  
Suddenly, Satoshi stopped and turned his gaze towards Nino. “You! Since when are you standing there?! You scared the hell out of me!” he whined before checking on his ‘boyfriend’ carefully from head to toe. Nino had chosen a pair of dark jeans and a slightly loose light gray T-shirt. His hair was not particularly styled up but carefully arranged.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that… I chose among the clothes _you_ chose for me and besides… think about it... It’s early in the morning and we’re home. I’m supposed to look casual, right?”  
  
Satoshi seemed to need a few seconds to process Nino’s words. “You are a genius… of course… we must look natural… that’s the key! I… I guess I have to change my t-shirt… we have to look close in style… we are together after all… yes that’s right!” he mumbled and immediately reached for his enormous closet.  
  
“Sorry but… are you alright?”  
  
Satoshi, who had just taken off his t-shirt, turned his head to Nino and smiled rather nervously. “Of course I am! What made you think something different?” his voice was stretched out.  
  
 _You perhaps?!_ “No… I guess it’s because I’m nervous myself…” Nino sat at the edge of the mattress waiting for the other who was now throwing half of his t-shirts scattered on the floor because he couldn’t find anything to fit. Nino, even he didn’t initially want to, he ended up staring at the exposed, well tanned skin of his back. _He does seem fit…_  
  
“Oh! That’s it!” Satoshi’s overenthusiastic voice, made him come back to reality. He muffled a laugh when he realized that Satoshi was trying in vain to pass his head through the opening that was made for the arms.  
  
 _Honestly what would you do if I wasn’t here…_ Nino thought as he helped Satoshi wear his t-shirt correctly. “There you are…” his eyes bulged when he realized that there was not much space between them and made a few steps backwards. “You… you should hurry!”  
  
Satoshi seemed to not hear Nino’s words. On the contrary, he came closer to him, taking Nino’s hands into his and bringing them up to his mouth to peck them. “Thank you!”  
  
Nino fast took his hands from Satoshi’s grip. “I… I don’t think that this is allowed by the contract…” his tone, desperate to sound as if leaving no margins for arguing.  
  
Satoshi smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry… I… was just… excited…”  
  
“Yes… but I won’t allow every single time you get excited about something to touch me like that… it has already happened six times since I came to live with you… just because you get relieved that the maids are convinced or because you get excited, this doesn’t mean that you have to hug me or kiss my hands or even more…my… cheek…” Nino said in a lower voice, feeling his face getting red a bit. “I’d say you better stop it or I’ll start to think that it’s only a cheap excuse for keeping touching me!”  
  
“No… you’ve got me wrong… I didn’t mean to-” Satoshi tried to defend himself with a blushed face but he was cut off from a knock on his door.  
  
“ _I’m sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to inform you that the breakfast is ready, young master… Your father is waiting for you…_ ” the maid’s voice was heard behind the door.  
  
“Very well!” Satoshi replied fast while a little whine escaping his throat and pouting. He then turned his gaze back to Nino. “Listen! I think it’s better for me to go first… you know to sound out the circumstances… Papa… he… I know his buttons the best… you… you may come after a couple of minutes. Ok?” he muttered in a low tone, clearly uncertain whether his plan would work or not and left the room.  
  
Nino frowned. _Was it my imagination or he was actually shaking?!_  
  
***  
  
He checked his watch. _Six minutes have passed… I guess it’s ok for me to go…_ He opened the door as soundlessly as possible, not wanting to be heard by the maids. It would be the best if he had the chance to see the father without being noticed for a couple of minutes, just to be sure he would pull out the task successfully. _Even though I don’t really care what happens to that egoistic narcissist!_ He tried to convince himself and reassure the reason why his heart was beating this fast in his chest.  
  
He peeked from the slightly opened door and couldn’t believe his eyes. Satoshi was sitting across the room at the corner of the black, leather sofa with both his hands between his legs and his head down. _He looks like a kid, being scolded…_ Nino couldn’t catch a glance of his father but from what he could see, he could tell that the man was more or less the same figure as he son, only with a bit more kilos. What impressed Nino though was his voice; strict and firm. _Perhaps that’s why he looks like a wet little kitten…_  
  
 _“I can’t believe that you actually dared to defy me Satoshi and bring here this… boyfriend of yours to live with you… How can you be sure that he’s not after your money? How can you know that he’s not a swindler?”_  
  
Nino raised his eyebrow. _Oh please… he’s the one who gives me your money… If only you knew… papa…_  
  
 _“I always thought that you respected our family… the name of Ohno goes back so many centuries in history… Yet… I didn’t raise you to make us the front page of every single yellow newspaper…”_  
  
 _“But… but… papa…” Satoshi tried to mumble just to get cut off from his father._  
  
 _“If you think that I will accept this… boyfriend just because you decided so openly to live together you’re wrong young man!”_  
  
 _“But Pa- papa…” Satoshi said in a tiny voice. “I… he’s good… I… you haven’t met him…”_  
  
 _“That’s why I came… Satoshi… I have to see what kind of man this… person is… before the party. There’s no way I would leave the judge on you… I know on which…” he cleared his throat a bit before continuing speaking “… criteria you base your choices…”_  
  
 _Satoshi dared not to speak. He just hung his head down, looking at his lap._  
  
 _“And don’t you dare to cover him up… Am I clear?”_  
  
 _“Yes… papa…” Satoshi replied utterly defeated, biting his lower lip._  
  
Nino was left dumbfounded. He leaned back at the wall, rubbing his temples. _You want to tell me that_ _I have tolerated you giving me lectures and lectures, preaching, causing me headaches when all I wanted to tell you was to shut the fuck up. You always pretended to be the one who knows everything, who is above the others and fears no one when in reality you’re nothing but a coward?! When all you are, is papa’s little boy?!_  
  
 _Oh dear! Now I know why you wanted someone with harsh tongue to play the role because you are incapable of doing so yourself … But you didn’t look through all the details… I might have not seen mine but you also haven’t seen yours… You chose Nino baby… and finally, now I’ll  make sure you see who Nino is… for real!_  
  
He took a deep breath and entered the living room where the two men were. Once he was sure he had everyone’s attention he tried to form his best cute smile and tilted his head on the right side.  
  
“Baby… don’t remain there silent… You should hurry and introduce me… I don’t want your father to form the wrong impression on me… Where are your manners?”  
  
Satoshi could only blink. _Why I have a feeling that this won’t go so well… for me?_  
  
***  
  
“So you are a student?” Ohno Takahiro asked Nino with a raised eyebrow. It was already twenty minutes since Nino’s ‘interrogation’ had started.  
  
Nino made sure he leaned even closer to Satoshi as he spoke, his eyes looking straight at the other’s ones. “I know that I may be younger than your son, Sir but this doesn’t necessarily means immaturity… If…” he bit his lower lip a bit. “If… I may speak freely… I would say that your son… despite his age is more immature than me! At first, I didn’t even want to see him in front of my eyes!”  
  
Satoshi squealed at the hearing of this. “Hey!”  
  
Nino threw his arm around the other’s shoulders and with his free hand, gripped his chin, staring intensively at him. “What is it Toshi? Am I saying something wrong here or perhaps you forget that you had to try _a lot_ to actually convince me to go out with you?!” Nino as if he ‘realized’ that Satoshi’s father was also there jerked away. “I’m sorry for that Sir… I… I didn’t realize what I was doing…” he said lowering his head for a few seconds.  
  
Ohno’s father didn’t speak for several seconds. “So, my son had to try…? It’s the first time I heard something like that…”  
  
“Well… when someone comes and the way he hits on you in reality degrades you as a person… you have to decline…”  
  
The older man laughed. “I can imagine… A couple of years ago he didn’t even have the power to control himself from openly flirting with a waiter at an important gala of the company... not even of subtlety…”  
  
Nino caught with the corner of his eye how Satoshi had shriveled at his seat. “Really?!” he shook his head and added. “You have no idea how many times I rejected his propositions… but it seems that it had an impact… at first, I do believe it was his ego but after a while, he realized that I might be someone worth the trying so he became more honest with himself…”  
  
“You want to tell me though, that you didn’t know who he was? That you played the hard one to get without having the tiniest idea of his identity?” Ohno Takahiro asked with narrowed eyes, his voice turning stricter.  
  
Nino drank a bit of his orange juice and smiled politely. “At the beginning, no. I mean there are so many people with the same name… I didn’t pay attention. No offense Sir but I don’t expect anything from anyone. I do believe I am capable enough to build my own future. That’s why I work hard on my studies. I’m not into benefactors… of any kind… I have a part-time job to pay for my expenses! And if you wonder about why I agreed to live with Satoshi in his apartment was because he insisted…for months and…” he made sure his voice turned sweeter. “I realized that I also wanted to live with him… Just to be able to wake up every morning at his side, just to be able to see his pouty face with the messy hair when he opens his eyes… it was enough for me…”  
  
“I see that you don’t fear to speak your words Ninomiya-san…” Satoshi’s father stood up. “Very well… I guess I will see you at the party and then we can have a more detailed talk… Now if you would excuse me…”  
  
Satoshi was left shifting his eyes from his father to Nino and the opposite. He hadn’t spoken a single word during the whole time but he was taken aback from Nino’s dynamic presence. _I knew it! He’s the one! Papa – Nino, 0-1!_ He sighed relieved when he realized Nino was nodding at him to follow him back to his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Once inside, Nino made sure the door was firmly closed and went close to Satoshi.  
  
“Our deal is on but there will be some modifications on the contract… I had enough with dealing with your relentless speeches when in reality you are nothing but _papa’s little boy…_ You’ll have _my_ rules this afternoon… If you excuse me now…” Nino winked at him and went to his own, locking the door behind.  
  
Satoshi was left standing at his spot, looking blankly at the closed door. _What the hell has just happened?!_  
  


TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 6! ^_^  
Both Ohmiya are showing some signs of defeat yet no one admits it... but most importantly... YES! Our talking Ohno turned to his 'usual' self again  thanks to Papa!!! Nino managed to pull the first meeting off quite well but the biggest problem occured now to Ohno! He will taste his own tacticts but I guess he had to...lol  
A lot of things will happen at this party! *coughs* You will see what I mean!!! XDDD

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ;D

 


	7. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  


  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 7

  


 

“Satoshi, why did you call me this early in your office? I didn’t know you were this eager regarding work… That’s something new…” Sho mumbled as he dragged his feet till the chair across Satoshi’s office.  
  
“Who gives a damn about work?” Satoshi snapped at him, obviously restless. “Read this one and you’ll know!”  
  
Sho frowned and took a better look at the paper he was given, just to be left with his mouth agape. _Don’t tell me…_  
  
 ** _New Contract_**  
 ** _Parties: 1) Ninomiya Kazunari 2) Ohno Satoshi_**  
  
 ** _Rule 1:_**  
 ** _The first contract’s rules apply only in the case that the first party of this contract agrees. In order to keep the first contract valid, the second party must accept the present without any kind of displeasure._**  
  
 ** _Rule 2:_**  
 ** _The first party will have his free time and will meet with the second party only at reasonable hours that will be announced in person._**  
  
“I guess it’s a case you say what goes around, comes around…” Sho mumbled and kept reading, ignoring Satoshi’s protests over his comment.  
  
 ** _Rule 3:_**  
 ** _The second party will not force his opinion on the first (music, clothes, food, behavior are included) and will not make unnecessary comments._**  
  
Sho moved fast to the second page. _There must be the juicy part…_  
  
 ** _Rule 8:_**  
 ** _No touching without reason. In case of breach, there will be punishment that lies in the decision of the first party of the contract._**  
  
 ** _Rule 9:_**  
 ** _No occasional lovers and one-night stands, as long as the second party requires the help of the first party. The latter will not tolerate to have his name involved in such scandals. (Don’t even dare to think to lie…)_**  
  
 ** _Rule 10:_**  
 ** _The contract is valid till the first party decides the opposite._**  
  
 ** _Friendly Reminder: The second party, a.k.a Papa’s boy, will not have the right to say anything about the present contract to the first party. If so, the first party will not have an option but to reveal everything to the second party’s father, a.k.a Papa (and we don’t want that now, do we?!)_**  
  
 ** _The first party,                                                  The second party,_**  
 **Ninomiya Kazunari**  
  
“Can you stop laughing, please? It’s crucial!” Satoshi whined for the fourth time.  
  
“I’m sorry… It’s just that… it seems that you’ve found your teacher…” Sho said with difficulty, as he tried to control his jerks due to the laugh.  
  
“I wanted him to be able to tame papa…” Satoshi frowned and folded his hands in front of his chest. “Not me!”  
  
“Well, it seems that you have no choice now…” Sho said a bit calmer.  
  
“I thought about it the whole night. I can…” he took a deep breath. “I can follow his damn rules but… but how am I supposed to live without sex?” Satoshi asked desperately. “I mean… it’s been two whole days that I didn’t have any and I feel that I’m already at my limits!” he covered his face with his palms.  
  
Sho shrugged. “Don’t be such a baby… There’s always a way to find relief…”  
  
Satoshi looked at his friend with both his eyebrows raised. “If you imply masturbation you should know that the almighty Ohno junior is not a teenager anymore!  It’s a healthy adult that wants to feel a different kind of warmness in order to get relieved…”  
  
“Ok… only _you_ would talk about your cock as if it was a person…”  
  
“Well, since he belongs to _me_ … it obviously has certain requirements…”  
  
“Oh… I’m sad to inform the almighty Ohno junior then that it will have to reduce its requirements! Besides, we’re talking about a couple of weeks! I’m sure if you try to play your role well, everything will be solved!”  
  
“You’re not helping!”  
  
“I’m not here to help you!”  
  
“But you can…” Satoshi spoke as a trace of smirk appeared on his lips. “I know that you are all lovey-dovey with his best friend!”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. “Masaki?”  
  
“Convince him to convince _him_ to let me at least have sex… I won’t be able to live like that… and there is the party… and I won’t be able to control myself…and then everything will be ruined… and then papa… not only will he force me to get married to that stupid bitch but also make fun of me… or even worse… he might come to like my supposed to be boyfriend and force me to get married with him… and not that he’s not cute but I won’t be able to-”  
  
“For once, Satoshi! ZIP IT!” Sho cut him off, his tone slightly angry. “Don’t worry about the party. I will be there and most importantly, your _papa,_ as Ninomiya Kazunari calls him, will be there as well! I bet you will have the control that you seek for!”  
  
“Sho… you’re my friend… you are supposed to help me!” Satoshi said in an even more desperate tone as he saw Sho walking towards his door.  
  
“Sorry… This is something between you and him… I have to go to my office now… See you at lunch” and without waiting for an answer, Sho got out and leaned at the closed door, smirking. _I knew that Masaki’s friend would be the one to tame you my friend… I just didn’t expect him to have fallen for you so easily… The party will certainly be fun!_  
  
Satoshi, on the other hand, was left dumbfounded staring at the door. _That’s it?! He was supposed to help me… he’s…_ He grabbed his temples. _I can’t believe that I’m the mercy of a cruel twenty year-old virgin! What have I done in this world?!_  
  
***  
  
“Yes… Satoshi for once you thought correctly… you should talk to him… talk to him… and clear things up… with the good way… buy him whatever he wants… oh! And compliment! Yes! He hates it when you criticize him so you have to change that! And… what else… ah! Right! You shouldn’t talk too much; he always somehow looks angry when you open your mouth… although I don’t understand the reason… I mean… there’s no way that Ohno Satoshi can be annoying or anything... but he’s a twenty year-old virgin… what do you expect?! The lack of physical contact has its costs… and I definitely don’t plan to experience them as well… no I should-”  
  
Satoshi gasped at what he saw. He was so lost at his own continuous mumbling that he didn’t realize that not only had he entered the house but also the bathroom that was occupied by a certain someone. Satoshi gulped. _If he sees me now I’m dead… and he won’t believe me if I tell him I entered by accident. Why hasn’t he locked it?!_ He dared to look one more time and saw the naked silhouette behind the blurry, due to hot steams, shower glass.  
  
Satoshi felt unable to take his eyes off of him. This was the second time he had seen the younger one naked but somehow it felt different. He felt his mouth getting dry as he kept following with his gaze the movements of Nino’s hand as he held the sponge and rubbed softly his skin. Especially that little part of the white foam that made its way from the flat chest, to the navel, ending up on the other’s genitals seemed so tantalizing to Satoshi. _That could be my tongue…_  
  
Suddenly Satoshi realized that not only was he staring at the other, that could simply mean his death execution, but also that he had an erection and that kind of thoughts over him. Fast, he ran to his bedroom and locked the door. “Why?! Why did I get aroused by that little annoying virgin?! I’m always for the ones who beg not the ones who want to be begged…”  
  
He closed his eyes, but immediately, the images of naked Nino came back, making him groan. He looked down at his erection that demanded attention. Reluctantly, he opened the button of his trousers and shoved his hand inside. _I can’t believe I’m doing this at this age… I can’t believe I’m doing this because of him…_  
\---  
  
Nino had already finished his shower and picked up some clothes. He had classes in the morning but had paid no attention to them. _I do hope he has signed it._ He walked till the window and saw that the chauffer was there. _So he has come back home…_  
  
Without losing any more time he knocked at the other’s bedroom.  
  
“ _Just a minute!!!_ ” came a tiny, out of breath, voice.  
  
Nino frowned. _What the hell is he doing in there?!_ The door opened revealing Satoshi’s red face.  
  
“What were you doing? You are red!”  
  
“I… I made some sit-ups! I signed your contract!” Satoshi replied fast, hoping to change the subject.  
  
Nino smirked. “I knew we would understand each other! Your _papa_ will not have to know anything…” he saw Satoshi sighing relieved and added fast “… at least for now…”  
  
Satoshi pouted.  
  
“And you finally learnt how to shut up! You are one good boy!” Nino said patting Satoshi’s head.  
  
“I’m not your pet!” Satoshi replied defensively.  
  
“Neither was I but I kept receiving your lectures… Anyway… your _papa_ called earlier, concerning the party. We will have to be there on Saturday at 8 o’ clock…”  
  
“But… ”  
  
“I know that we have to talk about things! I’m not stupid…” Nino came closer to the other’s ear. “…as you probably saw yesterday… but I can’t talk with you now… I have my assignment for college!” and with that Satoshi was left alone.  
  
 _He didn’t even let me say a single word…_  
  
***  
  
For the following days, Satoshi felt as he was the employee and Nino was the employer. And not only that… he had caught himself numerous times staring at Nino when they were eating together or when they had to pretend to pass some time together in front of the maids. He loved it when they cuddled together, watching TV. He might have received numerous tweaks when they were alone but he denied letting him go. He had started to find Nino’s smell delicious and he wanted to have it close to him no matter what.  


At the moment, he was all dressed up in his black suit, waiting for his ‘boyfriend’ next to the car. The time for the big party had arrived and rather than feeling anxious, he was feeling confused, with himself, with Nino’s slight smirks. _Why the hell did it turn out like that?!_  
  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting!” Nino’s voice brought him back to reality.  
  
Satoshi couldn’t utter a word. The other was dressed in an equally dark suit that made every single curve of his body look more than perfect. His hair was carefully styled and he was wearing cologne.  
  
“I thought you were the one who kept bugging me about not being late and now you stand there looking like a stupid fish…” Nino muttered under his breath and entered the car.  
  
Satoshi followed him without saying anything. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. This man, sitting next to him, had an elegant, classy, yet sexy aura. _Breathtaking…_ Satoshi thought as he turned his head staring at him from head to toe.  
  
“Do I have something on me, _Toshi_?” Nino asked mischievously as he had realized the way the other was looking. _I’ll make sure you get tortured the way you tortured me all of this time…_  
  
Satoshi looked down at his lap with an overly blushing face. _You’re not interested… It’s just that you don’t get any… That’s it… Don’t let it fool you…_  
\---  
  
“Satoshi! Ninomiya-san… I’m glad you both made it” Satoshi’s father welcomed them.  
  
“Papa…” Satoshi mumbled with lowered head, just to freeze when he felt Nino’s hand grabbing his and holding it tightly.  
  
“Toshi… you don’t have to be this shy… you’ll make me shy as well…” Nino said in a whining, yet sweet tone before turning his head to the older man. “It is an honor to have been invited here, Sir”  
  
“Satoshi-chan!!!” an almost squeaking female voice pierced the air and before he could realize what was happening, Nino found himself being pushed back, looking at Satoshi who was now embraced tightly by a small figured young woman with long wavy hair and doll-like make-up. “I didn’t know that you would be heeeere… If I knew I would wear another dress… You know that my intention is to steal your heart…” she said grinning before leaving a kiss on Satoshi’s cheek.  
  
Nino was left looking dumbfounded. _Who’s that clingy bitch?!_  
\---  
  
Satoshi smiled as he realized the way Nino was keeping throwing angry glances on him and that stupid wanna-be his wife, whose name was forgotten, throughout dinner. _You want to play the one in control but you seem to lose at your very own game dear…_  
  
Wanting to tease the other more, Satoshi pretended to listen to whatever she was saying to him with a wide smile on his face and ready to offer her a napkin, or pass the salt for her. He didn’t care that there were so many guests that found it a bit weird since it was the first time he seemed interested in a woman. Little did they know…  
  
Sho, who was sitting two seats on Satoshi’s right, was having the time of his life. _I bet they have fallen for each other and they haven’t even realized it…_  
  
After the dinner, that luckily ended without further problems, the guests passed to the garden. Satoshi continued to flirt with that woman.  
  
 _I thought he wanted me for getting away from her…_ Nino drank a glass of champagne when he saw him taking to the centre of the garden. _So now you will dance with her?! That’s it!_ He scanned the crowd fast and saw a young man who was around Satoshi’s and Sho’s age. He tried to look as flirty as possible by following everything Masaki and Jun had learnt him at the host club and came closer to him.  
  
“Would you like to dance? It seems that my boyfriend has totally forgotten about me…” he said pouting and looking at the other with big, puppy eyes.  
  
“How could he?!” the stranger replied in a flirty tone. “You are way too cute… C’mon…”  
  
Nino was led to the centre and with triumphant smirk, when he realized that Satoshi was staring at them, he closed his hands around the other’s neck. _Now watch and learn… papa’s boy…_  
  
He hadn’t even managed to complete two complete minutes when he felt a tight grip around his left wrist. “You come with me… NOW!”  
  
Satoshi couldn’t stand it. _No one has the right to dance with my boyfriend… even if he’s a fake one!_ He threw Nino in one of the back rooms and locked the door behind him.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“That should be _my_ line!”  
  
“You have no right to dance with anyone else! You’re supposed to be my boyfriend!”  
  
“Well… you are supposed to be my boyfriend as well but that didn’t seem to be deterrent for you when you were so openly flirting with that stupid Barbie-girl! I thought she was the reason you hired me!”  
  
Satoshi was staring intensively as he made slow but steady steps forwards till Nino had no choice but lean on the wall behind him. “As you said… I’m the one who hired you… and as long as I can tell, I haven’t violated any of your contract’s rules… so why are you this upset?”  
  
Nino was lost. Even if he wanted to oppose, he knew that technically the other was right; he had no reason to be _this_ upset.  
  
Looking at Nino’s confused expression, Satoshi smirking leaned closer so that their lips were only inches apart. “You have to give me a reason… Nino-kun…” he brushed his hand through Nino’s hair. “Or I might think that you were… jealous…”  
  
“I…  I…” Nino tried in vain to form a proper sentence but nothing seemed good enough.  
  
“You look way too cute when you blush… Nino-kun… I’m sorry but you leave me no other choice… I had enough all these days...” Satoshi whispered in a low, seductive voice, before grabbing Nino’s chin and mashing their lips together.  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! ^_^ Here's part 7!!! Nino's contract is on and its rules are strict for _papa's boy_! :P Apart from the slightly sexy scene, Satoshi has started falling for Nino and he doesn't want to believe it! XD The party has made its significance, right?! Ohmiya are finally at the point where their usual cat and mouse game is starting! ;D Yay!!!  
I know that I leave you with a cliff at the end... but I couldn't avoid it! Moooore in the next one!

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^  
  
  
  



	8. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   / [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/30255.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

Part 8

  


 

Nino was frozen but that didn’t last for more than a few seconds. Soon, he found himself opening his mouth to welcome Satoshi inside and his hands travelling from the other’s elbows up to his arms and ending up, being wrapped around his neck, making sure his body is as close as possible.  
  
Satoshi smiled in the kiss when he realized that Nino was responding. His hands were cupping both the younger’s cheeks while his tongue was exploring every inch of his mouth. Satoshi found him definitely a bit clumsy but couldn’t deny the fact that he was intoxicating. He tilted his head so that he could deepen the kiss even more. His knee found its way between Nino’s legs and brushed softly the latter’s groin area gaining a moan.  
  
Nino was feeling hotter; the other definitely knew how to kiss and when he felt his leg teasing him down there he couldn’t help but think nothing. It was as if the other had taken all the control and the problem is that he was the one that had given it so easily to him. _I can’t…_  
  
Satoshi finally broke the kiss and panting, looked deep inside Nino’s eyes. “You kissed me…”  
  
Nino was left dumbfounded. _I did kiss him… Shit, shit, shit… why?_  
  
Satoshi smirked. “You just realized it huh…?!”  
  
Nino tried to catch up his breath and whispered. “Stop… stop saying bullshit Ohno- _san_ … You… you are the one who kissed me!”  
  
Satoshi leaned closer so that his hot breath hit directly Nino’s mouth. “Maybe… but you kissed me back… It was _you_ the one who opened his cute little mouth” he brushed the younger’s lips with his thumb “to let my hot tongue explore it… and I know you had fun… I heard it… sweetie… your little moan…”  
  
Nino had blushed furiously. “I… I…”  
  
“You responded to it… even if it was the clumsiest kiss I have ever had… but… well… I understand… you are a virgin… I’m pretty sure that you didn’t have your chances to practice…”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. _WHAT?!_ He took a deep breath and slapped Satoshi harshly on his cheek. Satoshi though reflected fast and managed to grab his wrist. “You are angry because you were caught unguarded… aren’t I right?” He made sure his body had trapped Nino between him and the wall behind. “You are angry because you were jealous of that stupid bitch… during the whole dinner… you hated that she had thrown herself all over _me_ … you hated that it wasn’t _you_ … oh… c’mon… you should admit it already…”  
  
“I don’t have anything to admit!” Nino snapped at him stubbornly.  
  
“Oh… I think you have… you _like_ me… or more precisely… you are _in love_ with me…”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. _I must not let him win… I must not let him win…_ “What about you then?” he managed to ask, keeping his voice steady. “If _I_ like you as you say then what I’m supposed to think about you?! _You_ are the one who keeps hugging me at home without giving a damn about the hits or the tweaks… _you_ are the one who keeps staring at me… with that… stupid smile on your face… _you_ are the one who dragged me into this room and kissed me because I’m _supposed_ to be your boyfriend!”  
  
“And?!” Satoshi asked frowning.  
  
Nino smirked. “ _I think you like me… or more precisely you are in love with me_ ” he said mocking Satoshi’s tone from before.  
  
“You better…” Satoshi said warningly.  
  
“What?! Weren’t you the one staring at me while I was taking a bath a few days ago?”  
  
Satoshi made a few steps behind. “Wha- what?! How?! When?! Why?!”  
  
Nino smirked finding some of his control back. “Don’t panic… _sweetie_ … it doesn’t matter… I just know… but what matters is that _you_ were the one staring at _me…_ like in the car… on our way here… _you… were… eating… me… up… with your eyes…_ ” Nino was slowly yet steadily walking forwards, having Satoshi moving backwards with a blank expression on his face till he fell on an armchair, sitting clumsily.  
  
Nino placed each of his hands on each side of the chair and leaned forward. “But I don’t understand you… weren’t _you_ the one who made it clear to me that you would _never_ fall for a mere virgin like me?! What happened now?! We’re eager to have someone that inexperienced?! Sorry… the virgin is _not_ interested in someone like _you_ … and… about before… I was just angry because you brought me here just to make fun of me with that bitch…” and with that he turned around and walked towards the door just to be gripped by his arm and pinned against the door.  
  
“You…” Satoshi was angry. _Who are you to provoke me like this and then leave?!_ They looked at each other for several seconds before claiming each other’s lips hungrily, forcefully. This time it was so intense that both of them left a few whimpers escape their throats. They kept on till they heard a knock…  
  
They broke the kiss just to be left dumbfounded. Outside the room, which had large glass doors to the garden, were gathered all the guests staring at them. Others were blushing… others were whispering to the ones close to them… Sho was smirking and Satoshi’s father had a poker face.  
  
Both Satoshi and Nino had frozen. “Since… Since when are they standing there?” Nino managed to ask in a trembling voice.  
  
***  
  
They had gone back to the garden and tried to act as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Ninomiya-san…” Nino gulped when he heard Satoshi’s father calling him. “Please… come with me…”  
  
Nino had no choice but to do as he was told. He entered the other’s office and closed the door behind him.  
  
“Have a seat please…”  
  
Nino smiled and sat at the edge of the sofa.  
  
“I saw you… how you kissed… then slapped my son… before arguing and ending up kissing again…”  
  
Nino wanted the Earth to open and swallow him. _Why do I have to experience this?!_ “Sir… I…”  
  
“Let me finish Ninomiya-san…”  
  
 “I’m sorry, Sir… please…”  
  
“I won’t lie that I hadn’t my doubts when I first found out about you… when we met at Satoshi’s apartment for the first time though I realized that you were a smart guy… and I told myself to keep an eye on you so that I can make sure to know what kind of person you truly are… that was the reason I invited you here… but what I saw in that room…”  
  
Nino lowered his head. _Oh no… I’m ruined… not only did I let that bastard kiss me… but also ruined everything and I’ll have him lecturing me again…_  
  
“I finally made up my mind…” the older man continued. “I acknowledge your status as my son’s boyfriend”  
  
Nino sighed. _I knew it!_ But then he jerked his head up. _Wait… WHAT?!_  
  
“I could see how you were throwing deadly glances at him throughout the dinner… that made me relieved… I was sure that you weren’t for the money… There are small things that can’t be controlled… So, I knew for the fact that you didn’t pretend to be in love… you _were_ in love with my son… then I saw my son’s reaction… and then… I was sure that you are _both_ crazy for each other… It reminded me in a way how I used to be in love with my wife when we were young…” the tone turned a bit nostalgic and Nino blinked a couple of times. _Crazy for each other?! Yeah right… As if I’m in love with him… He’s the one drooling all over me…_ Nino tried in vain to convince himself. _He’s the one! Not me! He’s a sick narcissist and papa’s boy… he doesn’t even know what he wants… I would never fall for someone like him… even if…_ Nino licked his lips at the memory. _Even if he kisses that good…_  
  
“And then…” the father continued “…the way you managed to slap him! I think it was the first one he has ever experienced…! I guess it might help him understand a few things… That was the crucial point. I realized that you can have the necessary control and balance as a couple…”  
  
“We… do?!” Nino asked reluctantly.  
  
“Yes you do, Ninomiya-san…”  
  
“Thank you…” he whispered in a tiny voice. His heart was beating fast… his instinct was telling him that this wouldn’t end up good.  
  
“Just one question…”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I think that the engagement could take place next month… Are you ok with that?”  
  
Nino was left dumbfounded. _E… E… ENGAGEMENT?!_  
  
***  
  
“What are they doing in there?” Satoshi mumbled frowning.  
  
“Why?! Now you’re jealous of your father, as well?” Sho asked him teasingly.  
  
“Stop speaking nonsense Sho… but it’s _papa…_ ”  
  
Sho sighed. “Nino is not you… I think he can handle _papa_ a lot better!”  
  
Satoshi pouted. _Well_ … _I guess he can…_  
  
Sho threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Tell me… why that lovers’ quarrel?”  
  
“What?!” Satoshi’s face turned tomato red. “What the hell are you talking about? As if I, Ohno Satoshi, would fall for a 20 year-old virgin…”  
  
“Yeah… that’s why you, Ohno Satoshi… is now blushing like a high school girl and avoids the answer… You know we all saw the slap…”  
  
“I…”  
  
“You remained in the same room and not only that… you kissed him _again_!”  
  
“I had to prove that he likes me!” Satoshi replied stubbornly.  
  
“While you don’t?!” Sho said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
“Of course I don-” Satoshi stopped abruptly when he saw Nino walking fast towards him and grabbing him by his arm.  
  
“Ohno Satoshi… home… NOW!”  
\---

“Ohno-san… may I ask what happened? Ninomiya-kun seemed a bit startled as they left in a hurry…” Sho asked discreetly.  
  
Satoshi’s father smiled as he took a glass of wine. “Oh… I guess it’s because of the surprise…”  
  
Sho frowned. “Surprise?”  
  
“Yes… In a month from now they will get engaged and till the end of the year we will hold their wedding… for once my son made the right choice… and I _do not_ intend to let him ruin it!”  
  
***  
  
Nino threw Satoshi in his bedroom and locked the door behind him.  
  
“Can you finally tell me what the hell is going on?”  
  
Nino kept murmuring things and walking up and down. Satoshi kept looking at him not being able to understand a thing. “Is it papa? Oh… Did he say anything offensive?! Don’t listen to him… he usually speaks like that… you know papa can be very harsh… and very strict… and it’s very difficult to change his mind once he has decided on something…”  
  
Nino stopped at the hearing of that and turned his almost teary eyes to Satoshi. The other shrugged, not knowing how to calm him down.  
  
“Look… we have time… don’t worry… everything will be fine… I can… I can talk to him… I’m not sure if he listens to me though… but I can try…” Nino didn’t seem to relax no matter what Satoshi was telling him. He advanced to him and grabbed both his shoulders. “Oh… I just found out… He scolded you over slapping me?! I… Don’t worry... I have already forgiven you… I know that you were upset because you realized you are in love with me… not that I can’t understand you… I mean who _wouldn’t_ fall in love with me… but I-”  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Nino shouted, staring back at Satoshi with narrowed eyes. “And take your damn hands off of me… I think I have made it clear on the contract that _you_ have signed!”  
  
Satoshi did as he was told pouting. “It’s always the damn contract… I knew that I shouldn’t have shjdgaksa”  
  
Nino had hushed him with his palm. “I won’t repeat it… just… shut your fucking mouth up or I’ll make sure you do it! We are in deep shit!”  
  
“I know…” Satoshi almost whispered not wanting to be told to shut up for the third time in a row. “It was about the slap… well… papa is against-”  
  
“Your _papa_ congratulated me for the slap!” Nino cut him off. “Just for your information he told me that it might actually make you learn your place!”  
  
Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears. “Papa?!”  
  
“Yes… _Papa!_ ” Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So the slap has nothing to do with our problem…”  
  
“Then… what is it?!” Satoshi asked rather reluctantly.  
  
“Ah… yeah… about that… nothing serious… It’s just that we’re getting engaged in one month and married till the end of the year… though you know… the sooner the better… that’s what your beloved _papa_ told me!”  
  
 _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's Part 8! ^^ Ohmiya did kiss ne?! Even twice! ;) And now they just keep bragging that it's the other who's in love!!! XD The problem is that all the guests were looking - thank God they couldn't hear them - but it seems that _Papa_ saw what he needed and now they're in real trouble... or perhaps not?! XP  
We'll see how things will go on from now on! :D  
(As for Sakuraiba I know that I have neglected them but I promise you they will appear ~~sexily~~ in the next one! They will play their role! ;) I just needed things to advance with Ohmiya!)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

  



	9. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/31132.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

  


Part 9

  


 

“Baby… we don’t have time…” Sho tried to rationalize his lover.  
  
“A quickie… I can accept it under these circumstances…” Masaki replied pouting as his fingers came to brush teasingly his belt.  
  
“We are at the office!”  
  
Masaki licked his lips as he leaned closer on Sho so that their crotches rubbed. “That’s why I said we could have a quickie…”  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
“C’mon Sho-chan… I’ve missed you… You’ve spent two nights away from me… One because of the party and one because of work…”  
  
“But they will be here in 15 minutes baby…”  
  
Masaki smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Since when do you need more than ten minutes to perform?”  
  
Sho cleared his throat. “If you put it that way…”  
  
Without losing any more second, Masaki let Sho’s member free and lowered his pants.  
  
“Condoms?” Sho asked panicked. They were at the office and he couldn’t risk meeting clients with a sticky pair of trousers.  
  
Masaki winked. “Always prepared… I would give you a blowjob but the shop close to my apartment didn’t have my favorite banana flavor and I was in a hurry to find another one…” Sho’s eyes bulged.  “But it’s ok…” Masaki continued grinning. “Today’s menu has riding!” He pressed Sho at the back of his chair as he settled himself on top of him. “Now relax and enjoy the ride…”  
  
Sho frowned. “But you are the one who will ride meeee oh SHIT… huh… Masa… hnn”  
  
Masaki had taken him inside all at once. “I can’t help it…” his hands grabbed tightly Sho’s shoulders as he started moving roughly on his boyfriend’s lap. “Too horny to wait…”  
  
Sho had thrown his head back and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the tightness and hotness around his cock. Masaki was most of the times too needy but he loved him too much to refuse anything to him; even if it was as risky as what they were doing at the moment.  
  
“Sho-chan… please…” he heard Masaki’s husky voice and immediately started pumping fast Masaki’s member matching the rhythm of his hips.  
  
“SHOOdsjhfs…” Sho forgot that Masaki had the tendency to scream out loud and he managed with difficulty to cover his mouth.  
  
“We’re at the…” Sho came as well with a soundless gasp.  
  
“Six minutes! New record!” Masaki exclaimed enthusiastically once he caught his breath back.  
  
“Why did I have to fall for you?” Sho asked still panting.  
  
“Because I’m hot!” Masaki replied fast and pecked Sho’s lips, before throwing the used condoms in the trash bin. “But now we have to get ready! They will be here in a minute!”  
  
Sho made himself look decent again. “Are you sure about this?”  
  
Masaki sat back on Sho’s lap, this time away from his crotch and brushed his hair with his hand. “I know my friend… It’s the only way… and I believe that this will trigger yours as well!”  
  
Sho sighed. “I hope you are right…”  
  
***  
  
“Good morning darling!” Satoshi pecked on Nino’s cheek and sat next to him as one of the maids poured orange juice in his glass.  
  
Nino put down the cutlery he was holding at the moment and sighed angrily.  
  
“You are very tensed… you should relax!” Satoshi spoke as if he had understood nothing and took a piece of fresh baked cake in his hands.  
  
Nino turned his head and stared at the other who was eating happily with narrowed eyes. _Are you fucking kidding me?!_  
  
Satoshi felt the other’s stare on him but said nothing.  
  
“Have you finished with your breakfast _baby?_ ”  
  
Satoshi drank the rest of his coffee before gripping Nino’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Now I have… baby…”  
  
“Let’s go to _our_ bedroom… I want to talk to you about something…”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Oh… really?! _This_ early in the morning?! With pleasure…” his tone mischievous while his tongue came to lick his lower lip provocatively.  
  
Nino rolled his eyes back but said nothing. He knew that two of the maids had their gazes locked on them. _I hate it when he does that…_  
  
Satoshi stood up and helped his stand up as well by pushing back his chair. “Come baby…” he hugged Nino from behind and breathed close to his skin close to his neck. “I can’t wait to hear you saying what you want…” his voice low, seductive, sent shivers down Nino’s spine.  
  
 _I hate you…_ he hated Satoshi but he also hated himself for feeling like that. It was enough that the moment his eyes closed, he would ‘see’ those damn kisses they had exchanged back at the party. He tried to suppress the way his body reacted at Satoshi’s small caresses. He frowned. _Caresses?! He is kissing me… shit… he’s kissing me!_ It took him a while to realize that the other was giving him small pecks on his nape, on his neck… everywhere he could reach as they walked towards Satoshi’s bedroom.  
  
Nino tried in vain to free himself but the other was holding him tightly. What he hated the most was the fact that a part of him didn’t want to get free from Satoshi’s arms. _Damn…_  
  
Satoshi was smirking. _You’re here melting in my arms and you want to keep denying the fact that you like me… oh... my little virgin… I’ll make you declare your defeat! I swear!_ This time he decided to let the tip of his tongue come and tease Nino’s nape, gaining a small gasp from the other. _But damn… you do feel good…_ Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _Oh GOD! The side-effects from abstinence are finally making their presence…_  
  
Satoshi was lost in his thoughts when he felt a strong hit on his left ribs. “Let me you idiot!”  
  
It was then he realized they were already inside his bedroom. “Ah… we have arrived… didn’t notice…”  
  
“Didn’t notice?! Can you explain to me why the fuck you kept kissing me as we were coming here? Wasn’t it enough that you were holding like that?!”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow. “I don’t know you should answer… was it _really_ enough? I’m pretty sure I heard a gasp…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes, not desiring to lose this battle. “That was because _you_ got me surprised…”  
  
Satoshi made two steps closer the other. “Stop lying… We both know that this gasp was different… even a little virgin like _you_ can tell the difference… Admit it already…”  
  
Nino tried to avoid the other’s gaze. “And we start again… I have nothing to _admit already…_ ” he mocked Satoshi’s voice. “ _You_ are the one who has to admit it… _you… like… me…_ That’s why you always try to find a chance to touch me… Do I always have to remind you the contract?!”  
  
Satoshi made three more steps forwards trapping Nino against the wall. “Trust me… I do _remember_ the contract… It’s because of that _damn contract_ that I don’t get any… Everything is _your_ fault!”  
  
Nino’s eyes bulged. “ _Mine?_ ”  
  
“Yes…” Satoshi sighed and moved away from Nino, throwing himself on the bed. “Like our engagement and marriage… It’s your fault as well!”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “Excuse me?!”  
  
Satoshi pouted. “It’s because papa liked you!”  
  
Nino was trying hard to follow the other’s logic. “I’m sorry for doing my ‘job’ right… That’s what you wanted me to do in the first place, didn’t you?”  
  
“I wanted you to change papa’s opinion about me getting married to that annoying girl not make him decide that you should take her place!”  
  
“How the hell was I supposed to foresee something like that? You have your contract… with its articles and everything…”  
  
“Of course I have! But you violated it! You have to find a way and fix it!”  
  
“Excuse me? I am the one to fix it? Alone?” Nino asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing at the moment.  
  
“Well… It’s papa…”  
  
Nino wanted to pull his hair with frustration. “I forgot you’re papa’s boy… God… such a coward…”  
  
“Well… It’s papa’s decision… I can’t do much…” Satoshi whined. “And not because I’m a coward as you say but because he doesn’t listen to me… You on the other hand… you created this mess, you clear it!” Satoshi sighed and pouted even more. “I mean the contract was about you being my _boyfriend_ … neither fiancé nor wife…”  
  
Nino was left dumbfounded. _Did he just call me wife?!_  
  
“You….” Nino threw himself on top of Satoshi grabbing with both hands the collar of his shirt, lifting his head up from the mattress so that they were only a few inches apart. “Did you just call me wife?” his tone, warning.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Why?! Do you have any doubts about _that_?” In one move he rolled them around so that Nino was on his back and Satoshi on top. “If we _ever_ got to do it, though I told you I’m not into newbies of any kind but let’s say _IF_ , _I_ would be the one screwing you hard while _you_ were the one on your fours panting and begging for more…” his tongue teased Nino’s nose, startling the latter.  
  
“Isn’t that what _you_ wished you could do? You did give yourself a self service over me after all…” Nino snapped at him as he tried to throw him off of him but his wrists were held tightly.  
  
The older leaned close to the other’s ear. “Please… Don’t you see how you’re already trembling…?” his fingers came to caress Nino’s face. “And your face has such a beautiful blush… I’m pretty sure your heart rate is also affected, right?” Nino found the chance to slap the other with his free hand. “You… be careful… you’ve done that before…” Satoshi warned him.  
  
“And?! I will do it again and again if I have to…” Nino snapped at him, his eyes locked on Satoshi’s.  
  
Satoshi was at his limits. Without letting the other speak again, he mashed their lips together, shoving his tongue inside Nino’s mouth. He smirked when he felt the other’s tongue being there to move against his. He angled his head so that he could gain more access and lowered his hips so that their crotches brushed. After a couple of slow moves, a lustful moan let Nino’s throat and Satoshi broke the kiss grinning. “You were saying?!”  
  
Nino was ready to send him to hell when they heard a knock on the door. Satoshi got off the bed, leaving Nino in the state he was and opened the door.  
  
“The car is ready… Ohno-sama…” the maid informed them, blushing as her stare fell on Nino whose red face and messy hair hinted on what they were doing.  
  
“Thank you…” he then turned to Nino who had just sat up. “Baby… hurry up! We have to get going!”  
  
Nino growled at the wink the other sent to him playfully. _Damn you Ohno Satoshi! Damn you and your kisses! You sick sex maniac!_  
  
 ***  
  
“You finally came!” Sho welcomed them in the office. “Please have a seat…”  
  
Satoshi sat the chair and Nino at the sofa. “Nino-chan, why do you sit this far?” Masaki asked pretending to be confused.  
  
“I would like to keep safety distance from dangerous creatures like him!” Nino said frowning.  
  
Satoshi burst into laughs. “Why don’t you better say that the safety distance is to keep _you_ from throwing yourself to _me_? It’s only logic to crave for my touch even more now that you have tasted it… I know… It’s like the forbidden fruit of paradise… making the temptation to enter hell even bigger…”  
  
Sho and Masaki exchanged looks smiling. “Why don’t we go to your office Satoshi?” Sho said and grabbed his arm. “We can talk better there…”  
  
“Of course… I bet he wants to reveal how intoxicating my touch is but he’s too shy to admit it in front of me…”  
  
Nino jumped up from his seat. “You just shut up…”  
  
“Ok ok!” Masaki got in the middle. “Sho-chan… please take Ohno-san to his office!”  
  
Once the door closed, Nino threw himself back on the sofa. “Aiba-chan… I’m screwed…”  
  
“Already?!”  
  
Nino gave a smack on top of his friend’s head. “Not like that you idiot! As if! Haven’t you heard? I’m obliged to get married!”  
  
“Sho-chan told me that…as he also told me everyone saw you two kissing each other at the party…”  
  
“That happened only once…”  
  
“Twice…”  
  
“Ok…twice!” Nino clicked his tongue annoyed.  
  
Masaki leaned closer to his friend’s face. “You’re blushing… you kissed more than twice, right?”  
  
“Jeez Aiba-chan!” Nino sighed. “Fine, he also kissed me earlier this morning! He’s harassing me!”  
  
Masaki folded his hands in front of his chest. “Nino-chan…” _Flushed… you look… harassed… no!_ “That’s why you should turn this situation to your advantage!”  
  
“Eh?” Nino was looking at his friend confused.  
  
“Ohno Satoshi is madly in love with you…”  
  
Nino smirked. “Of course he is…”  
  
“So why don’t you make him surrender? Confess and everything? This is what you want, right?”  
  
“Oh yes! And then throw it at his face and leave!” Nino said clenching his hands into fists.  
  
“I know you my friend… and I know how you can succeed!”  
  
“How?” Nino asked curiously.  
  
“It’s easy… Listen…”  
  
\---  
  
“You think?” Satoshi asked blinking.  
  
“I’m sure!”  
  
“But he is stubborn…”  
  
Sho rubbed his temples. “I know what I’ve seen Satoshi… and I’m telling you… behave like this and you’ll have him at your feet…”  
  
Satoshi kept tapping his chin with his index while he was thinking about Sho’s proposal. “And what do _I_ get?”  
  
Sho rolled his eyes. “His defeat…?!”  
  
“Yes… but papa wants us to get married…”  
  
Sho came closer to his friend. “I know… but think about it… if you bring him to that point he will not be able to face you or your father…”  
  
“And I won’t be forced to marry him” Satoshi finished his friend’s words without being able to hide his grinning. “And I will also be able to go back to business… to fuck freely again… as many as I like… Oh… I’ve so missed that… to have everyone at my mercy… begging for more… Don’t worry my beloved junior… King Ohno will return…” he turned to his friend and winked. “Thanks Sho!”  
  
“You’re welcome!” Sho got out of the office, trying to hold his laughs back. “Don’t worry my friend… you won’t be forced, you will _beg_ to marry him…” he mumbled under his breath. He headed towards his office where he found his door opened.  
  
“Has Ninomiya-kun left?”  
  
Masaki who was looking outside of the window turned around smiling triumphantly. “Was I right?”  
  
Sho closed the door and went closer to his boyfriend. “I estimate that in less than two months we will receive a wedding invitation…”  
  
“I bet sooner…”  
  
“Let’s wait and see then…” Sho whispered and locked their lips together.  
  
***  
  
Nino had thought a lot his friend’s words. Perhaps he was right… He heard the door opening. _He came back home… let’s see how it will go…_  
  
Satoshi heard a soft knock on his door. He had just put on his pajamas. “Yes?” the door opened revealing Nino holding a mug.  
  
“May I come in?”  
  
Satoshi frowned but nodded anyway. _His tone… is sweet?!_  
  
Nino gave him the mug he was holding. “I made some tea for me… and I thought you may need one…”  
  
“Th- thank you…” Satoshi said reluctantly. _What is going on?_  
  
Nino cleared his throat and sat at the edge of the bed. “I’ve thought about it a lot… and well… I know it’s hard for both of us… things have gone way too complicated and arguing like little children can only lead to even more complicated situations… I’d say we cope with it as adults so that we can reach the best solution…” he turned his head to look at Satoshi with his best puppy eyes. “Truce… Ohno-kun?”  
  
Satoshi was left with his mouth agape. _Why does he have to be so damn cute? He looks like a puppy begging to pet him…_  
  
Nino tilted his head. “Ohno-kun?” he repeated.  
  
“Ah… I mean… yes… truce…” the other whispered with difficulty. _He called me Ohno-kun twice…_  
  
Nino smiled and pecked his cheek. “Thank you Ohno-kun… Good night…”  
  
Satoshi only nodded and Nino went inside his bedroom. He locked his door and leaned on it smirking. _This will be easier than I thought… Ohno-kun…_  
  


  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 9! ^^ Ohmiya's being stubborn,ne?! XD Sexual tension is there (we had kiss and slap again :P) but no one is ever going to admit it! XD Sakuraiba also made their ~~sexy~~ appearance and came to the rescue! XD Masaki has a small plan... you have already taken a small taste, right? Its results will be seen in the next part... you'll see what I mean! ;)

 

I hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	10. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/31132.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32227.html#cutid1)

 

 

 

 

Part 10

  


 

“Did you want to see me… papa?” Satoshi asked with difficulty as he opened the door of his father’s office.  
  
“I did. Close the door behind you Satoshi and come here please” his father’s tone strict and emotionless.  
  
Satoshi sighed but did as he was told. _I hope this ends fast… I hate papa’s lectures… he keeps asking and asking and then giving his answers on his own without hearing me out…_  
  
“Satoshi…” the voice brought Satoshi back to the other. “Do you know why I called you here?”  
  
“I’m not a mentor…” Satoshi mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Satoshi!”  
  
“I’m sorry… I was just joking… papa”  
  
His father looked at him with raised eyebrows and shook his head. “With your actions you prove my decision right…”  
  
“Your decision?” Satoshi wished there was no trap behind his words.  
  
“My decision to get you engaged and married to Ninomiya Kazunari. I was indeed a bit worried at first, since he was _your_ choice but when I met him I was surprised. I really said myself ‘miracles can happen’! And of course, I made my research…”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “Re- search?”  
  
“Of course… Sho-kun and Toma-kun worked really hard…”  
  
Satoshi sighed relieved. _I have to buy Sho a present for this… if papa found out about his ‘employment’ I would be left without heritage… and then all my life goals would have to be reconsidered… Nightmare… Bye bye villa in Ibiza… oh God no!_  
  
“I have to admit I was worried about his young age… but then… I thought of you… almost thirty and still behaving like a teenager... so I decided to test him… as you know the role of the party was whether he would be ideal for you or not…”  
  
“And you decided that he is?”  
  
“More than ideal… he even slapped you… something I should have done when you brought me your first bill of ‘night adventures’… But the point is not that… the point is that it’s the first time you’ve kept someone more than a week…”  
  
 _A week?! When did I have the same person for a whole week?!_ Satoshi was frowning hard. _Ah! Alejandro… yes… when I was in Cuba… Gorgeous… Oh… how I wished I could drink a mojito right now… and dance at the beach rumba… slowly… sensually… holding Kazu in my arms… EH?! KAZU?! Why the hell does **he** have to pop up like that when I’m kilometers away with my mind?! Why would I want to hold him when I could dance with the most handsome Latinos?! But then… I have to get laid for four weeks now… and he’s always so sweet with me… calling me Toshi… bringing me tea… covering us up with a blanket when we watch TV in the living room… massaging my shoulders and my feet when I’m tired… kissing me on the cheek goodnight… Oh… he’s so in love with me… yes! That’s it! I feel pity for him… poor thing… you fell for the almighty Ohno Satoshi and you know that you don’t have a chance… ah… heartbreaking…_  
  
“Satoshi…” his father almost lost his patience as his hand hit forcefully his desk. “Finally! Stop daydreaming!”  
  
Satoshi startled but said nothing in opposition to his father’s words.  
  
“I will let it pass… now! Tell me… have you discussed about the engagement details with Ninomiya-kun? Do you want it an open or closed ceremony? Time passes…”  
  
“Details?! Are we talking about the engagement or the wedding papa? I got confused…”  
  
“The engagement, Satoshi! It’s not a small deal you know… After that Ninomiya-kun will enter the Ohno family in an almost official way… he will accompany you everywhere… You have to think about things… fast! There are a lot of things to be done – reception hall, clothes, guests list… I want your answer this Sunday. I’m expecting you and Ninomiya-kun for dinner”  
  
“You mean we will eat together twice this month?!”  
  
“Yes… Is there a problem with that?”  
  
Satoshi shook fast his head. “No… no… of course not!”  
  
“Good… Go back to your work then…”  
  
“Yes… papa…”  
  
Satoshi closed the door behind him and sighed. _WHYYYYYYYYYY?_  
  
***  
  
“I’m at my limits I’m telling you!”  
  
Masaki smirked as he gave his friend his coffee. “And why is that?”  
  
“Your plan doesn’t seem to work _at all!_ ”  
  
“Really?!” Masaki asked frowning. “I thought it was perfect…”  
  
“Yeah… for you perhaps yes… all that I know is that I have ended up serving him, being all nice and all I receive is cold attitude… he never had that… it seems like the most I try, the most he turns like that…”  
  
“Perhaps you should try more… Tell me… don’t you want to win?”  
  
“Of course I want to win… It just makes me tired the whole thing…” Nino replied mumbling his words while the doorbell was heard.  
  
“I told you what you should do…” Masaki winked as he stood up from his seat walking towards the door to open it. “Hello baby…” he mumbled and immediately wrapped his arms around Sho’s shoulders as he leaned closer to kiss him.  
  
“Hello Sakurai-kun!” Nino shouted from the living room, causing the two lovers to stop.  
  
Sho muffled a laugh as he entered Masaki’s apartment. “Hello to you too, Ninomiya-kun!”  
  
Masaki flew to the kitchen and brought a cup of hot coffee for his boyfriend. “Baby… Nino here came to complain about his ‘employer’…”  
  
“What did Satoshi do this time?” Sho asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Why should I tell you?!” Nino asked, narrowing his eyes. “You are his best friend…”  
  
“He’s my best friend, indeed, but that doesn’t mean I approve of everything he does or say and you happen to be my boyfriend’s best friend… I promise I won’t say anything to betray you… I wouldn’t stand any kind of Masaki’s punishment…”  
  
Masaki moved a bit so that he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. “Not even what I did to you three nights ago? I would say you rather enjoyed it…” he said pouting.  
  
“I loved it baby… I had a different kind of punishment in my mind…” Sho replied fast and pecked Masaki’s lips.  
  
“So, my Sho-chan _is_ adventurous…”  
  
Sho smirked, kissing Masaki once again. “For you… yes… baby…”  
  
“Ok! Ok! I really did get your point! Though, would you be kind enough to stop killing me with images that burn my brain?!”  
  
“Nino… stop accusing others… _you_ are the pervert one! We said nothing!”  
  
“Well… after listening to the monologues of my _beloved_ ‘employer’ especially when he falls asleep whenever I give him a massage… is _enough_! Trust me! So please stop it! You can continue when I’ll be gone… So, back to the main point?” Nino asked rather desperately.  
  
“Sorry… What happened?” Sho asked in a serious tone.  
  
“Well… my best friend over here” Nino said pointing at Masaki “…had an idea of winning against Ohno Satoshi since I got trapped into this marriage thing and obviously the option of decline is not available – we’ve got _papa_ you see – but it doesn’t seem to work…”  
  
“Why? How does he behave?” Sho asked, trying hard to stop himself from bursting into laughs.  
  
“He almost ignores me… no… he always replies but how am I supposed to say it?! He becomes more and more distant… always avoiding my gaze whenever I’m speaking to him… he even stopped his monologues…”  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “And you’re not happy?! You were whining over his monologues…”  
  
Nino lost his words. “No… Of course I’m… happy but… but I find it weird!”  
  
“Don’t worry… your plan… works perfectly…”  
  
“You think?!”  
  
“Yes… he’s not going to get married to you… he’s obviously growing tired of you… It’s been weeks since you two kissed at the party… it’s only natural for him… don’t worry…”  
  
 _Tired… of me?! ME?! WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? I AM NOT ONE OF HIS RANDOM STUPID ONE NIGHT STANDS…_  
  
Nino’s hands were clenched into fists. “I think I’ll be going now… I have a talk to do…”  
  
“Are you sure?” Masaki asked, grinning. “You know you can stay…”  
  
“No…” Nino mumbled as he put on his shoes. “Besides... don’t you have that conversation to continue?”  
  
“If you think so…”  
  
“Good night Aibaka! Good night Sakurai-kun!”  
  
“Good night!” Sho said, trying to sound serious.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” Masaki asked his boyfriend concerned, once the door was closed.  
  
“Yes! Because they work the exact opposite way – Satoshi is almost drooling whenever he speaks of how Ninomiya-kun behaves and Ninomiya-kun can’t stand the fact that he was ‘used’ and now ‘thrown away’ because he’s also in love… Tonight _a lot_ will happen… I’m sure of it…”  
  
“You mean?! Oh! But how can you be so sure?”  
  
“Well… I made my suggestions to Satoshi this morning… after he spoke with his father! Everything goes by plan! Don’t worry!”  
  
“I hope so… ” Masaki mumbled and snuggled closer to Sho.  
  
“So… now what do you say to examine how much adventurous I can get?!” Sho asked mischievously.  
  
Masaki muffled a small laugh. “You know I accuse Nino of being pervert but you are the real one…”  
  
“Only because I’m with you…”  
  
“Wow! Cheesy and pervert! What a combination!” Masaki responded in the same way, finding his way properly on Sho’s lap.  
  
“Oh… Shut up and kiss me now…” Sho said and quickly mashed their lips together. 

***  
  
“What… what the hell is going on?” Nino asked being left dumbfounded when he opened the apartment door. The living room had only candlelit and on the small rounded table next to the largest sofa there was a bottle of red wine along with two tall glasses.  
  
“Oh… did you forget that it’s our anniversary?” Satoshi said in a sweet tone and pecked softly Nino’s lips. The latter seemed not able to utter a single word.  
  
It was till seconds later that he saw a maid standing a few meters away that he realized. _As if…_ he cleared his thoughts and smiled. “I just pretended to see if you remembered… Happy anniversary…” was what Nino mumbled and without warning he brought Satoshi close to his body and kissed him almost passionately. He let his tongue tease the other’s lips and as soon as he felt the other responding and opening his mouth to welcome him inside, he broke it and whispered close to other ears. “Don’t get the wrong idea darling… It’s for the show…”  
  
Satoshi smirked. “I know it Ninomiya-kun… I know it… I just thought of making it a bit more believable… I would have stopped it myself… don’t worry…”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes but said nothing in reply.  
  
“I think you should better go and take a shower… I’ll be expecting you…” Satoshi said louder this time and kissed him, this time on the cheek.  
\---  
  
Nino let the water hit on his face. _Why on earth do I want him to have fallen for me? If it’s just for taking revenge why did my heart flutter when I saw that in the living room? Why do I care? Why do I hate it when he ignores me?_ he kept thinking as he took his shower. _Why do I hate the idea of him calling off the whole marriage thing?!_ Nino closed the shampoo with force. _You like it or not… you have fallen in love with that jerk…_  
\---  
  
Satoshi couldn’t believe it. _Oh my God! Sho was so right! He has fallen in love with me! He was so cute when he saw the decorations… And his lips felt so good… I have to admit that they felt even better than before…_ he sat on the sofa, his gaze being blankly focused on the wine. _Perhaps you two have more in common than I thought at first… the older you get… the better you taste… and… well… his body feels so hot against mine… and always my heart beats crazily every time I see him…_ Suddenly, Satoshi stood up not wanting to believe the thought that had just crossed his mind. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
\---  
  
Nino had chosen his pajamas pants and a black T-shirt. _What’s the point of being better dressed we’re at home anyway…_  
  
He took a deep breath and walked towards the living room but he found no one. _Where is he? Perhaps he fell asleep again…_  
  
As he reached Satoshi’s bedroom, he realized that the door wasn’t properly closed. He raised his hand to knock but the view, coming from its crack, was breathtaking. Satoshi was changing his clothes. He had seen him before but it was the first time he was taking notice of how his muscles were moving, following every move of his body. It was tanned but most importantly, it was well built. Nino found himself gulping and hated when he realized that a bulge started forming in his pants. Quickly, he went to the kitchen and poured cold water in one glass. _Damn it! Damn it! Focus Nino! Focus!_  
  
He almost choked when he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and mouth ghosting his neck. “Are you alright?”  
  
Nino wished he could disappear from this world.  He pushed Satoshi away a bit harshly. “I’m… I’m fine…” he looked fast around. “The maids?”  
  
“They have their orders… though I’m sure eavesdropping will be an option…” the other replied in a low tone. “But let’s go to the living room…” Nino looked at his hand being caught by Satoshi’s and felt his cheeks burn. _What the hell has happened to me?!_  
  
“You know… this…” Satoshi said as he opened the bottle of wine “isn’t only because I wanted to do it for the ‘plan’ but because I wanted to say thank you… even if I sometimes come out as completely arrogant, it doesn’t necessarily mean that I don’t recognize your devotion to this… you haven’t referred to any of the contracts in a while and that means a lot…”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “You… you mean it?”  
  
Satoshi smirked. _Sho I should buy you two presents! Finally he’s surrendering to my charms!_ “Of course I do…” he gave Nino the one glass and he took the other. “You’re an amazing person Ninomiya-kun…”  
  
Nino blushed even if he wished he didn’t at the moment. He knew that all of this could be just a way to get him but the more he listened to the other’s words the less he felt strong enough to oppose.  
  
“Cheers!”  
  
“Cheers!” Nino said also as their glasses chinked.  
\---  
  
“So now what?! You will just use me and throw me away!” Nino whined, as he poured his sixth glass of wine. “You are so cruel Ohno Satoshi! You know that?! You are… and I hate myself… I hate myself so much because I hate it… I hate that I have fallen for you! Why?! Tell me why?!”  
  
Satoshi frowned. _Fallen?! But he’s sitting…_ His drunken mind had made him laugh loud. “But you… _hic_ oh! You mean you _hic_ have fallen in love with… m… me?!”  
  
“Congratulations! You’ve got it right! You should earn the Nobel of smartness!”  
  
“And why do you hate it?! _I_ am _hic_ the one who’s supposed to hate it… Don’t you under… stand that it’s normal for you to ha- _hic_ have…  fallen in love with me… but consider _me_ … the almighty _hic_ Ohno Satoshi having fallen in love with a 20 year-old virgin. I had sworn to myself that I wouldn’t do that… yet I did… _hic_ I pre… tend the cold one… be… because _hic_ I loved when you spoke to me so sweetly and then you massaged me and I kept dreaming of how it felt to have your hands on my body… _You_ should tell me why… not me…” Satoshi sniffed and finished his seventh glass.  
  
“Wait…” Nino managed to grab Satoshi’s arm. “Did you just… say that you are in love with… m… me?”  
  
Satoshi pouted and nodded. “Yes… I am… because you are cute…”  
  
“You really… are… in… lo- love with… me?” Nino asked in a lower voice, a bit more sober after hearing those words.  
  
Satoshi took the other in his arms and grabbed his chin. “You are very cute… _hic…_ ”  
  
Nino felt those lips touching his almost feather-like. It felt so great to be in those arms, so hot and weirdly protected… their eyes met and before he could think of anything he felt those lips back at his, only that this time they were demanding, forceful, lustful. Without waiting, he opened his mouth and their tongues like never before.  
  
Soon, Nino found himself lying on his back. “No… not here…” he managed to mumble his words with difficulty between his blurred from lust and drunkenness vision and fast breathing.  
  
Immediately, he was up in Satoshi’s arms. The latter even at that state was stronger than he seemed. Nino was carried to the other’s bedroom and thrown on the other’s king size bed.  
  
The door was locked and Satoshi threw his white shirt on the floor as he climbed on the bed, his gaze locked on Nino’s.  
  
“Finally…” he said, his mouth inches away from the one underneath him. “I’ll make you mine… Kazu…”  


 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's part 10! Yatta!!! ^^ Satoshi and Papa had a conversation... 'Official Ohmiya' is coming! lol  
I also think you've got a better 'view' of Sakuraiba's plan and a hint from its success with Ohmiya! XP You know what follows right?! ;D Oh yes! NC!!! Finally... I have left them too much without expressing their true feelings ~~even if it's their drunken version~~ , ne?! But the time has come (along with other revelations)! XD

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always yoru comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 


	11. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)    /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/31132.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32227.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/33096.html#cutid1)

 

  


Part 11

  


Satoshi tried to open his eyes with difficulty. He had a strong headache and in the same time he felt drained but in a strangely good way. _As if I had the sex of my life… that’s weird…_ After several minutes of searching, he managed to grab his watch on his bedside table. It was 4 am. As he sat up better on the bed, he realized that he was stark naked. _But just how did I come to my bed? I was drinking with him in the living room and…_ At that moment he felt someone moving next to him. He looked at his side just to goggle. _Wh- Why is he here?! And… why is he also naked?!_ _He’s sexier than I remember…_ he frowned. _No! Wait that’s totally irrelevant right now!_ His eyes fell on the dirtied sheets, close to the sleeping figure. _Don’t tell me that… Oh my God! We… we actually did it! I… I had sex with a virgin…?! But…_ he frowned, trying to remember something from last night events.  
\---  
  
 _“Satoshiiii mooooore! YES! THERE!”_  
  
 _Satoshi moaned loudly as he sucked harshly Nino’s left nipple while his hips were thrusting in a fast pace inside the youngest one._  
  
 _“FUCK… Sato… hn…”_  
  
 _“You like it huh?” Satoshi growled as he placed both Nino’s legs on his shoulders, changing his angle. “Baby…”_  
\---  
  
 _Oh no… not only did we have sex, but also felt good… really good…_ Satoshi tried to breathe normally. _Shit… my head is killing me…_ He managed to pull on his boxers and, rubbing his temples, he went to the bathroom inside his bedroom to pour some water in his glass, throwing a quick glance on himself in the mirror, just to be left surprised. _Who would believe that a virgin like him would be so loud and capable of covering my neck with so many love bites?! That’s pure talent… if I may speak from experience… Interesting…_  
  
Going back to his bed he saw Nino’s sleeping figure being curled up in fetal position and smiled. _God… he looks so cute… and he’s mine…_ Fast, he climbed on the bed, covering his and Nino’s body with the blanket that was left thrown on the floor till then. The other, still sleeping deeply, moved closer to Satoshi, probably in an attempt to get warmed. Satoshi only opened his arms hugging him tightly and closed his eyes, smiling. _I love you…_

 

***  


Nino could feel warmth close to his neck and face but denied to open his eyes. It felt strange yet not unwelcome. He moved closer to it as if seeking for more and it seemed to work as its source didn’t stop him. _It feels so nice… so warm… but…_ he frowned, still keeping his eyes closed. _It also… hurts… and it’s not just my head… So that’s how you feel after having sex for the first time…_ He frowned even more. _Sex?! Why the hell did I just think of…?!_ He opened his eyes and bulged. _I…_ his mind couldn’t think of anything as he realized that what felt warm on him was nothing else but Ohno Satoshi’s breath.  
  
 _Why am I in the arms of Ohno Satoshi?_ He tried to think but he couldn’t think much… not when he had to deal with his pain at the head and at his butt. _How did I end up here?_ He looked closer at the other. _And why does he look so damn cute, right now?! His cheeks do make them look younger… and…_ he bit his lower lip. _Cuter… if I want to be honest._ Nino was startled by his very own thought. _Ninomiya Kazunari you can admit it… you’re officially screwed… literally and figuratively…_  
  
The other seemed to realize that Nino was awake and slowly opened his eyes. “You woke up?” his voice soft “Good morning Kazu…” he said and placed a light kiss on Nino’s lips.  
  
 _Kazu?! This is turning more and more dangerous…_ Nino tried to move back when a strong pain at his lower back hit him, making him wince.  
  
“Don’t move abruptly like that… I bet you’re hurt… it was your first time after all…”  
  
Nino could feel his heart racing inside. “YOU… YOU ADMIT IT!” he shouted out loud. “YOU RAPED ME!”  
  
Satoshi raised his eyebrow and yawning sat up on the bed revealing his naked torso. “Since when do all of these love bites come from a person that’s being raped?”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his eyes. _I… I did those?! There’s no way… No way… No… It can’t be…_  
  
“Stop torturing yourself Kazu…” Satoshi moved closer grabbing Nino’s chin, making their gazes meet. “You liked it and from what I remember you were pretty loud and demanding… quite a revolutionary virgin… ah no! _Ex_ -virgin… you’re obviously _not_ anymore…” he whispered straight on Nino’s lips.  
  
“You were the one that kept rambling that you don’t sleep with virgins and now here you are proud of your achievement?! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Nino protested.  
  
“Well… true… but I was drunk…”  
  
“So you did it because you were drunk?!” Nino felt tears building up his eyes.  
  
“Yes… that was the cause… but the reason is different…” Satoshi whispered as he tilted his head on one side.  
  
“You…” Nino tried to speak but was caught by Satoshi’s lips, claiming his. At first, he tried to remain unresponsive but as the seconds were passing by, it felt harder and harder to resist. _Why does it taste so damn good…?!_ Slowly he closed his eyes and his arms found their way to the other’s shoulders, bringing the latter closer to him.  
  
Soon, Satoshi found himself on top of Nino, exploring the now familiar, yet addictive mouth. His left hand moved from the arm to the waist, going lower towards the slowly awakening member. “That’s a parameter I hadn’t taken into account… recently introduced to sex people have the tendency to be extremely sensitive and last for rounds and rounds…” he said smiling as he broke the kiss.  
  
Just as the fingers touched the tip, Nino realized what was going on and threw Satoshi away with all the power left in him. “What… what the hell you think you’re doing huh?”  
  
Satoshi pouted. “What?! I always love morning sex!”  
  
Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “You… you ra- you made me drunk so that you can have your way with me last night and you try to manipulate me  even now?!”  
  
“I never tried to manipulate you… I was also drunk… all I remember is you screaming how good I made you feel…” Satoshi leaned closer. “How you kept repeating like a mantra how much you liked having my dick inside of you, fucking you fast and hard…”  
  
“You… you’re lewd!” Nino tried to defend himself.  
  
Satoshi smirked. “Oh… I’m the lewd one?! You were the one saying ‘Harder… right there… oh… yeees’! Who would have guessed it?!”  
  
Nino felt his heart beating faster and faster as he heard the other talking. He couldn’t exactly remember what had happened the previous night, since his head was a mess, but he knew positively that his body responded to those words, shivering; as if it could remember exactly how it responded to all Satoshi’s touches and caresses. _Damn…_  
  
Satoshi seemed to realize the impact on the younger and breathed on the crook of his neck, before teasing it with his front teeth. “One thing you should remember… the body never forgets… Kazu…”  
  
Nino felt like he would explode. He wished he could deny it but he knew the other was telling the truth; every single cell of his body was telling him that. _No… I must not do that… he… doesn’t love me…_ “I… I WON’T FALL INTO YOUR FILTHY TRAPS YOU NARCISSIST…”  
  
With slow moves he got out of the bed, keeping the sheet around his body, to cover his nakedness. Ignoring Satoshi who offered to help him he went to his bedroom and locked the door.  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed and let himself fall on his back. He tried to calm down by closing his eyes when a flash from last night passed through his mind. _Don’t tell me that…_ he covered his mouth with his palm.  
\---  
  
 _It was so strange having Satoshi licking and sucking his left nipple while his index was toying the right one. Nino could feel his whole body hotter and only small whimpers and moans were escaping his throat._  
  
 _Once he was satisfied with the result, Satoshi moved lower, teasing his navel with his tongue, before moving closer to his hardness that was standing up in the air, begging for attention._  
  
 _“Who do we have here? Does Kazu Jr requires special treatment?” Satoshi’s voice was husky and playful._  
  
 _Nino saw with difficulty behind his half closed eye lids, Satoshi lowering right above his erection, with his tongue stuck out. The sensation of it on his tip made him shiver and close his eyes tightly._  
  
 _“I guess it does…” Satoshi mumbled and with that took the whole of it inside his mouth._  
  
 _Nino growled and, without being able to control himself, let his hips move against the other till his member hit the back of the other’s throat. Satoshi didn’t seem to have a problem as his hand came to play with his balls. Soon he was coming screaming out loud._  
  
 _Satoshi remained at his position till he had drunk the last drop and slowly crawled till his face was at the same height with Nino. “Satisfied?”_  
  
 _Nino didn’t speak. He rolled them around and without warning started nibbling, licking and sucking his path from Satoshi’s neck to his torso, heading lower. He sat on the other’s knees and licked provocatively his lips, having his gaze locked on the already licking erection._  
  
 _“Now it’s my turn…” and with that, he let his lips wrap around the tip of Satoshi’s cock. The liquid was way too salty and it felt more than weird but what he wanted more than anything was to make the one underneath him surrender._  
 _\---_  
  
 _I offered to give him a blowjob?!_ Nino was frowning, as he kept remembering more moments from last night. _WHY?!_  
\---  
  
 _“Open your legs more Kazu…”_  
  
 _Nino did as he was told, exposing himself completely to the other. Soon, he felt a lubed finger teasing his hole before entering inside. Then another and another entered till he found himself moving against them._  
  
 _“See? Your little body is responding so well… I knew you were thirsty…” Satoshi’s hoarse voice reached his ears but all he did was to whine, needing more._  
  
 _Satoshi chuckled and placed a condom on him, before positioning himself. He pushed in slowly and Nino felt tears building up in his eyes._  
  
 _“It’s ok…” the other’s voice was somehow soothing, as his lips came to take those tears away. “It’s ok…”_  
  
 _After several minutes he found his nails clawing on Satoshi’s back. The latter was unmistakably hitting his spot, making him a panting mess._  
  
 _“Satoshiiii…. More….”_  
 _\---_  
  
 _He was speaking the truth… Oh God… Oh God… I’m so screwed…_ Nino felt like crying as images kept popping in his mind. He realized that they didn’t have done it one or two times… but... _And the pervert wanted to go for it even this morning!_  
\---  
  
 _“You stay there… There’s something I want to try…” Nino placed his legs at each side of Satoshi’s hips and opened his buttocks with his hands._  
  
 _“Riding?! Are you sure?” Satoshi asked curiously. “You’re a first timer…”_  
  
 _“Sh- Shut up…” Nino tried to lower himself but he found it difficult to find the right place._  
  
 _Satoshi chuckled and helped him sit on his cock. “There… oh… Kazu… so… hmm… good…” he placed his hands on Nino’s waist and made him move upwards before bringing him with force on his lap. “That’s how it’s done… Now move!” he growled._  
  
 _Nino didn’t need to hear it twice. Keeping his hands on Satoshi’s shoulders he started moving up and down going immediately for  a fast pace, still lost in the pleasure the other was giving him the last hours._  
  
 _“Ah… ah…” the room filled once again, sounds of heavy breathing, skins slapping against each other and moans._  
  
 _“Touch meeee…” Nino whined and guided Satoshi’s hand on his erection._  
  
 _The latter gladly started pumping Nino’s member while his mouth was sucking harshly his earlobe before moving to his neck._  
  
 _Nino felt hotter and hotter. He arched his back, throwing his head backwards, when his orgasm came for the fourth time that night. “SATOSHIIIII”_  
 _\---_  
  
 _How the hell am I supposed to see him again? He remembers… I’m sure he remembers… that’s the reason for behaving like that earlier. Damn it!_

  
***  


He had passed the whole day, locked in his bedroom but he knew that sooner or later he had to come across the other. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt when he unlocked the door and knocked to get no answer.  
  
He walked in the living room where he found no one. _Has he left?_  
  
“Ohno-sama is at the veranda” a maid told him.  
  
“Thank you…” Nino replied fast and went to the veranda where he found Satoshi speaking on the phone.  
  
“Sho I’m telling you! Who would have guessed that our little virgin would be so damn sexy and demanding… he drained me… and you know that I’m more than willing when it comes to sex… What can I say?! I was surprised myself… and then he looked so cute… cuddling in my arms… oh… I owe you a big present! Your idea was great success!”  
  
“Ah! Is that so?!” Nino spoke making the other freeze. “Congratulations then! But I quit!”  he bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop himself from bursting into sobs and ran towards the door.  
  
“Kazu!” Satoshi managed to catch him before he opened it. “Wait!”  
  
“What?! You played with me right?! It was Sho’s plan! That’s why you thanked him!” he tried to take a deep breath.  
  
“Do you even know why I was thanking Sho for?” Satoshi asked in a desperate tone.  
  
“For mocking me and having sex with me obviously…” Nino spoke in a tiny voice.  
  
“You’re an idiot!”  
  
“ _I_ am an idiot?!” Nino couldn’t believe his ears. “Well… for your information mister… I… Everything I was doing lately was because of Masaki… It was a plan… but it seems that I lost…”  
  
Satoshi shook his head. “It wasn’t… You did it because you wanted to do it…”  
  
“You’re being narcissist again…” Nino wanted to get away from Satoshi’s arms but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t succeed.  
  
“No… I know that’s what happened because that’s what happened for me… I… I loved it when you were taking care of me… I…”  
  
“FINE! You win! Yes… I admit it ok? Now let me go!” tears were running down Nino’s cheeks.  
  
“No” Satoshi replied firmly.  
  
“You’re one selfish, arrogant stupid narcissist! You used me!”  
  
“I did not…” Satoshi tried to reason the other.  
  
“THEN WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH ME?”  
  
“BECAUSE I DAMN LOVE YOU!”  
  
  


 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Minna! Here's Part 11! ^_^ Im sorry for the delay but I'm sick... yatta! *smiles ironically* So I coulnd't properly work on it... I'm not even sure if it's good enough but I tried my best even having headache, pain at my ears and little fever... *frowns* If not gomeeeen *bows* Anyway... They did sleep together and both of them remembered the ~~sexy~~ parts of the previous night! Nino turned out quite demanding ne?! XDDD I think Satoshi can't deny the fact that he's in love with him!  
And we also have another confession... from both!!! About time! :P  
Don't forget that we have papa and the engagement... but I promise you lots of fluff in the next one! ;)  
(the end is coming...)

 

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 


	12. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

  


 

  
[Part 1](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26063.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 2](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26201.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 3](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/26979.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 4](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/27789.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 5](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/28640.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 6](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 7](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/29191.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 8](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/31132.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 9](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/32227.html#cutid1)   /   [Part 10](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/33096.html#cutid1)

[Part 11](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/33979.html#cutid1)

 

 

  


Part 12

  


 

Nino tried to realize where he was as he opened his eyes with difficulty.  
  
“Finally! You decided to wake up!” Satoshi angry somehow voice reached his ears.  
  
Frowning, he managed to sit up on the bed he was lying, Satoshi’s obviously, and looked at the other who was sitting next to him with his hands folded in front of his chest.  
  
“Wh- What happened?”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “You want to tell me that you don’t remember?! Or is it perhaps that you pretend so in order to get me repeat what I told you?! You’re one sneaky x-virgin… you know that?!”  
  
Nino pouted. “I… I didn’t forget… I just can’t figure out what I’m doing here…”  
  
“Ah! So now you accuse me _again?!_ You’re fully clothed this time!”  
  
“Why are you like that?!”  
  
Satoshi pouted and turned his head the other way. “How is someone who confesses for the first time in his entire life and gets a faint as a reply supposed to be?”  
  
“I fainted?”  
  
“Of course you did! You looked at me for like three seconds and then bam! On the floor! I mean… I know it _was_ a shock… at this young age, getting a confession and not from a random someone but from Ohno Satoshi himself… I do get it up to a point but still… I was expecting you to scream out of happiness, say at least ‘I can’t live without you’ or in the best version ‘I want to become yours again’ and then jump on me and finally have my dose but nothing! On the contrary, I had to carry you here and wait for you to wake up like an idiot and not only that… no… you woke up and you pretend as if nothing happened and avoid it again and now how am I sup-”  
  
Satoshi didn’t have the chance to finish his words as a pair of two silk lips found his mouth hungrily. It took him only three seconds to go along and kiss the other back. He turned a bit so that his hand could travel on the other’s back, lifting up the shirt he was wearing and let his fingers feel the hot skin that was giving goosebumps under his touch.  
  
He used his strength and managed to make the other lie on his back. Nino, once he was free from his clothes broke the kiss and looked straight into the other’s eyes. “Does my answer satisfy you, Ohno Satoshi?”  
  
The older smirked and licked a small trace from Nino’s nose to his lips. “What do you think?” his voice, low and husky.  
  
Nino bit his lower lip and pressed Satoshi more on him so that his already hard member left marks on the older one’s pair of trousers, causing a soft moan to escape from his throat. “I think I just found the perfect way to shut you up!”  
  
Satoshi narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. He simply attacked the other’s neck, marking him wherever his mouth could reach. “We’ll see at the end who will have to shut up baby…” he said growling and continued on his mission, playing with the harden nipples.  
  
Although it wasn’t the first time they were doing it, Nino felt as if it was the first. It _was_ the first because he was sober and also because Satoshi had confessed.  
  
Their bodies were moving in perfect synchronization till they reached their climax together.  
  
“I lo… ve you…” Nino managed to murmur between his heavy panting.  
  
Satoshi smiled and brought his lover closer to himself, pecking softly his sweaty hair. “I love you too…” He felt how Nino’s hug tightened even more around him and could only feel that he was one step closer to heaven.  
  
***  
  
“Why are you avoiding my question?” Masaki asked pouting.  
  
“What do they have to do with us?” Sho asked in an almost desperate tone, trying once again to kiss the hook of Masaki’s neck. “C’mon baby…”  
  
“Ah so?! So you don’t want to marry me?!”  
  
Sho rubbed his temples and let himself lie down to the mattress. “Just because our friends are getting married that means that we have to as well?! So what?!”  
  
“ _So what?!_ You mean you only intended to drag me here and there just for fun… I thought that we were more than that…” Masaki was now trying with difficulty to stop his sobs.  
  
“Baby… why can’t we meet somewhere in the middle?! Please! Just because I think it’s not the right decision for us to get married, it doesn’t mean that what I see in us is only fun… If it was just fun then I would not let you come to my apartment and I wouldn’t pass the night in yours… and certainly I wouldn’t try my ass off to boil spaghetti! Do you know how hard it is?”  
  
Masaki was left looking at his boyfriend dumbfounded. _Just how hard is it to boil spaghetti?!_  
  
As if Sho could read his mind, immediately he tried to change the subject. “I just want us to be good and when the right time comes we will get there… I promise you…” he sat up and tried reluctantly to hug Masaki. “Everything has to be done at its time… Have faith in me… please…”  
  
“So you want to say that you do intend to propose to me?” Masaki asked in a trembling voice.  
  
Sho smiled. “Yes… when the time comes I will… and I’ll make sure your choice options are limited in only one…”  
  
Masaki sniffed a bit. “Do you love me?”  
  
“I do love you, Masaki… I do…” Masaki was about to start another round of sappy words when he saw Sho gasping. “Ah! Did you send Satoshi and Ninomiya-kun’s contract as I asked you?!”  
  
“Of course I did! First thing in the morning! Though I couldn’t come to understand why _you_ would be the one to keep it…”  
  
“Satoshi’s weird… I’m supposed to keep all the contracts so he gave me that as well… though I believe that way it would be safer…”  
  
“Was he so sure that it would safer with you?!” Masaki said playfully.  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
“Oh… don’t play the dump one… You asked me to send it just because you forgot to take it with you this morning!”  
  
Sho gulped. “Masaki baby… where exactly did you send it?”  
  
“At your work of course!”  
  
Sho thought he was experiencing a heart attack. “The company?!”  
  
“Of course! Why?” Masaki asked with big doe like eyes.  
  
“And what name was on the envelope?! I’m asking because I didn’t receive anything today…”  
  
“As if I would send it to you! It was Ohno-san’s so I sent it to him…”  
  
Sho tried to ease his crazy heartbeat. “Well, it happens to be me the one that receives his mail as well… you know to be able to distinguish which one require attention and which don’t… I didn’t see any kind of envelope though… Are you sure you sent it correctly?!”  
  
Masaki folded his hands in front of his chest. “Of course I did! I wrote the name clear! _Ohno-san!_ ”  
  
“Ohno-san?! That’s it?!”  
  
“Well I forgot his first name when I was writing the envelope but then I thought ‘how many Ohnos can be working at Ohno Corporation?!’ and sent it! I didn’t want you to think I’m incapable to finish a simple task as this!”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. _I’M OFFICIALLY SCREWED… or most likely dead…_  
  
***  
  
“Hey… tell me… when did you fall in love with me?”  
  
Satoshi muffled a small laugh. “Why do you want to know?”  
  
“Do I need a reason?”  
  
“If you tell me I promise to tell you as well”  
  
Nino moved a bit so that he could see his boyfriend’s face. “I asked you first!”  
  
“And I gave you a condition! Tell me…” Satoshi continued on the same playful tone.  
  
“I don’t know…” Nino replied pouting.  
  
“Me neither…” Satoshi whispered as his fingers kept moving up and down Nino’s arm.  
  
“Eh?!”  
  
“I don’t know when either… I only knew that I hated to see you dance with that young man at my father’s party…”  
  
Nino smiled. “And that’s because?”  
  
“I wanted you to dance with me… only me…”  
  
“So you _can_ be sappy…”  
  
Satoshi hissed and made sure the other was once again pinned on the mattress. He was ready to attack on him for a second time when someone knocked the door.  
  
“WHAT?”  
  
The door opened and a maid made her appearance. “I’m sorry for the interruption Ohno-sama but your father is here. He said that he has to speak with you and Ninomiya-san” she bowed and turned to left, avoiding to look at the two figures on the bed but Satoshi’s voice stopped her.  
  
“It’s Ninomiya- _sama_ for you and tell papa that we will be there in five minutes…”  
  
“As you wish Ohno-sama. Ninomiya-sama, please excuse my rudeness” she said in a tiny voice and quickly got out of the room.  
  
Nino was left speechless.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Satoshi said casually as he was putting his clothes on. “C’mon we have to hurry… you know how papa is! The last thing I want is to make him angry or impatient!”  
  
Nino shook his head and in a fast move stood off the bed as well and started getting ready. _You’re too proud to admit it Ohno Satoshi… but I’m also too proud to spill it myself but you’re making me fall deeper and deeper for your almighty narcissistic personality…_  
  
He was just fixing his hair in order to look appropriate when he caught with the corner of his eye, Satoshi standing in front of his mirror speaking to himself. “You can do this Satoshi! It’s just papa!”  
  
 _Why the hell did I have to fall in love with such a person?!_ Nino thought and followed Satoshi to the living room.  
  
“Papa! What are you doing here?”  
  
His father was looking straight into Nino’s eyes. “Ninomiya-kun… I wanted to see you… you too Satoshi…”  
  
Nino and Satoshi exchanged quick glances and sat on the sofa.  
  
Satoshi’s father didn’t speak a single word for several minutes, making the atmosphere even heavier. Once they were served tea, the older man took a brown envelope out of his leather office bag.  
  
“Papa! I thought that we were going to get engaged first! Why did you have to bring the wedding papers already?! Weren’t you the one that kept telling me about the engagement and how important it is?!” there was a desperation in Satoshi’s voice.  
  
His father raised his eyebrows but kept staring at Nino. “If I’m not mistaken, Satoshi you’re deeply in love with Ninomiya-kun… right?!”  
  
“Of… of course but…”  
  
“Then why all of this stressful tone?! You should be more than excited… aren’t I right, Ninomiya-kun?”  
  
“Y- yes…” Nino managed to mumble.  For some reason, he could feel cold sweat running down his face. _Something must have happened…_  
  
“So, you have no problem to marry my son as soon as possible…”  
  
Nino felt as if a knot was stuck in his throat. “Of course, Ohno-san… I love your son…”  
  
“Are you sure? I want you to be completely honest. Above all, we’re one big family… I’ve told you before…”  
  
“Of course I’m sure…” Nino spoke a bit louder this time.  
  
Satoshi was left looking once at the one and once at the other. He could sense that something weird was in the air but he couldn’t know for sure what. He knew his father well and that tone too. _He used to talk to me like that whenever he had caught me having spent thousands in one night… but now why would he be like that?! Because of the love bites?! But I’m supposed to marry Nino… I’m sure he knows how kids are made – although that doesn’t apply to my case but still he shouldn’t be that strict… I’m the live proof for God’s sake!_  
  
“Are you sure that you love my son or that you want to get married with him as soon as possible?” his father’s voice brought Satoshi back from his thoughts.  
  
Nino took a deep breath before answering. “Both, Sir… But why are you asking me this? I thought…”  
  
The older man threw a bunch of papers on the table that made both Nino and Satoshi lose their breath. It was the contract Satoshi had made Nino sign when he accepted his offer.  
  
“Tell me Ninomiya-kun… does my son’s contract include an extra bonus for that answer?”  
  


 

 TO BE CONTINUED…  


 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's part 12!!! ^^ I'm really sorry for the delay but I had some issues and I coulnd't bring myself to write last week... especially comedy like that... but now I'm fine and here it is! I hope it worth the waiting! :P Ohmiya finalluy acting couple like ne?! As for Nino's faint event... I just coulnd't hold myself back! I needed to give Satoshi a shock! XDDD  
Sakuraiba (or more precisely Aibaka) did it!!! Papa found out about the contract!!! I know this gets a bit angsty but I think that before getting married Ohmiya have to prove that they really love each other and fight for it! You'll see what I mean in the next one! ;)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 


	13. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R (-ish)

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

Part 13

  


 

Nino tried for the nth time to speak, to form a single word but it was impossible. What could he say?! It was true… even if that was only a part of it the contract was true. _Not now… not when-_ his thoughts were interrupted abruptly when he heard Satoshi’s voice.  
  
“PAPA! DON’T EVEN THINK TO INSULT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!” Nino’s eyes bulged. _Did he just spoke up for me just now?!_ He turned his head reluctantly towards the older man to see him, clenching his hands into fists at both sides of his hips and breathing loud and slow. _And above all to his… papa?!_  
  
“Satoshi! If you ever…”  
  
“No papa! You can insult me as much as you want! I know that I have never acted as I should have but perhaps it was all those musts and must nots that made me seek for something different! When you told me that I had to get married with that clingy, idiot bitch I had to think my way out… I didn’t want to... I really didn’t want to… I never believed in marriage… I’ve seen you and mama… I don’t want to become pathetic like you… because I can’t live without sex… and you know it! But that somehow is irrelevant at this point…” he mumbled lowering his slightly confused gaze before turning back to look at his bewildered father.  
  
“That’s why I decided to hire someone to pretend my boyfriend so that I could escape from your trap! And I did find Nino who was working part time as a host… It was Sho’s idea… but when I met him, I saw that he wasn’t anything like a pro… he would speak up to me… he was hard to get… for once in my life I had to struggle for something… it excited me and I made him sign it… you know that I always get what I want but Nino… he never let me touch him… he would always speak with no respect… he would sometimes bring me to my limits… he even made me sign a new contract! Without knowing I was falling in love… YES! ME! OHNO SATOSHI IN LOVE! And I could see that he’s falling for me too… yet he would always deny it… so stubborn… but perhaps that’s why I liked him in the first place! No one would make the first step and confess till like two days ago! Got it?! Two days! We’re officially together! YES! Now you will ask me if I ever regretted it?! Am I supposed to say yes?! Well… my answer is no! Not only haven’t I regretted it but on the contrary… I’m grateful because not only do I feel complete as a person but also the sex itself is so much better… so I realized that it was a mistake… my whole point of view regarding promiscuous lovers and one night stands…”  
  
“You do realize you speak to your father?” Satoshi’s father spoke firmly yet not as loud as before.  
  
“Oh… I do… Trust me I do… That’s why I’m honest with you…”  
  
“Why did this contract come to my hands then? If you’re together as you say Satoshi why is this thing here in my hands still valid?”  
  
“This must have been a mistake… I asked from Sho to send it to me… but now that I’m thinking about it… it was perhaps for the best…” Satoshi reached out his hand and grabbed the papers from his father’s hand. “With your permission… papa…” he took them and ripped them looking straight at his father before turning his head to the fireplace at his right. “I’m so clever…” Smirking, he passed by Nino who was still sitting at the verge of the sofa completely silent. With one move, he threw the papers in it, letting the fire destroy them once and for all. “I didn’t want witnesses at first but since you were here… why not?!”  
  
“So, in other words, you want to tell me that he’s with you for you and not for the money?” his father insisted.  
  
“You can check the bank statements… he has put everything back to mine… not even a single penny is missing… oh! And before you say anything… _I_ was the one who asked him to live here with me… and I intend to continue…”  
  
“I’m the one who pays for this apartment of yours Satoshi…”  
  
Satoshi grinned. “And who said that I give a damn fuck about this apartment of yours?! I have spent more nights in my life in cheap love hotels rather than here… I’m sure I won’t miss it! I will live with Kazu in his old apartment!” Nino thought his ears were making fun of him. Not only Satoshi had stood his ground, not caring if he was going against his father but also announced that he intends to live with him in his old apartment. “Won’t we my love?” Satoshi looked at him smiling widely.  
  
“We… we do?!” Nino muttered almost trembling.  
  
 “Of course we do! There’s plenty of room for two people… especially for someone discreet like me!” Satoshi replied fast and grabbed Nino’s wrist, making him stand up. “Now excuse us! We have to take some clothes and we will be off this intelligence center! I never liked the faces of those phony agents anyway… such amateurs!”  
  
Without losing time, Satoshi took out of the closet his luggage and started throwing inside clothes. “Hurry up Kazu!” Nino startled went to his own bedroom and picked up the clothes he had come with.  
  
“Good…” Satoshi mumbled and threw them inside as well. “Now what else is necessary?!” he mumbled under his breath as he checked around his room.  
  
Nino bit his lower lip. This was something he had never foreseen it coming… What if the other regretted it?! _You are way too impulsive… What if…?_ A kiss broke his thoughts.  
  
“Stop thinking and take your games dear… please…”  
  
Nino cleared his throat and nodding went inside to take his small console and games.  
  
“Perfect!” Satoshi intertwined their fingers together and made their way to the living room. “With your permission… _papa…_ ” without waiting for an answer Satoshi moved to the door and opened it.  
  
“Satoshi! Come back here! This wasn’t a conversation! You have to _listen to me…_ ” his father’s voice changed as the door closed behind them.  
  
Once they were at the road, Satoshi called for a taxi and pushed Nino in. “Your address…” he whispered directly to his ear.  
  
Nino told the driver when he heard small whimpers and sniffs coming from the man sitting next to him.  
  
“Are you ok?” he asked in a low voice.  
  
Satoshi looked at him with teary eyes. “How am I supposed to be ok? I don’t even have money to pay for the taxi… I always had papa’s credit cards… and they were gold…” the light sniffs started to give way to sobs. “I’m so screwed…”  
  
Nino let his back fall on the seat behind him and rubbed his temples ignoring the curious gazes the driver was throwing at them. _I knew it! I knew it! If you’re such fearful then why on Earth do you pretend the hero?! God… I’m sure I won’t survive this!_  
  
***  
  
“What do you want me to do? Please tell me and I’ll do it…” Masaki tried to take a proper breath when his boyfriend explained to him what he had done. “Please… I… I will cook for you… and clean your house… I can… I can even dress up as a maid while doing the chores… and… oh yes! I will call you master if you want?! Just please… don’t be mad at me… please… please Sho-chan…”  
  
Sho was still fuming from anger and desperation but his for a second he had stopped walking up and down the room, obviously thinking.  
  
“Sh- Sho?” Masaki asked reluctantly.  
  
“Will you be dressed up 24-7?”  
  
The question took Masaki by surprise but soon, he realized that his boyfriend was speaking about his proposal. Sighing relieved his walked closer to Sho, throwing his hands around the other’s neck. “I’m more than grateful that my Sho-chan is such a pervert…” he muttered, his hot breath hitting directly on Sho’s half agape mouth.  
  
“You didn’t answer…” Sho spoke in a husky tone while his arms wrapped tightly around Masaki’s slim waist.  
  
Masaki tilted his head and semi-smirking spoke his words in a teasingly slow rhythm. “If master wants me to…”  
  
“You will wear it with nothing but panties on sweetie… and I demand the skirt to be a really mini one… so that it gives me full access to these two sexy round buttocks of yours…”  Sho’s hands were already roaming on Masaki’s butt causing the latter to squeak once he felt a quite forceful pinch.  
  
“You…” Masaki was ready to protest when they heard the doorbell. Frowning he turned to his boyfriend. “Are you expecting anyone?”  
  
Sho shook his head and freed the other from his hug. “No from what I know…” The doorbell rang again and again. “Fine! I’m coming!” Sho knew exactly who it was. _I didn’t expect him this fast… Damn…_ He opened the door and a gloomy Satoshi made his way in, throwing himself on the sofa, followed by an awkward Nino.  
  
“Satoshi what-” Sho tried to speak but was instantly interrupted by his friend.  
  
“Before you say anything… go downstairs and pay the taxi driver… I don’t have any money on me and I’m sure he mentioned that the more he waits the higher the price will be…”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged but said nothing. He grabbed his wallet and got out of his apartment, leaving the other three in a weird silence.  
  
“Where the hell did you go with the taxi?! Tokyo sightseeing?” Sho asked slightly irritated once he came back.  
  
“We went to Nino’s apartment but there was no one and then I decided to come to you… and here we are…”  
  
“You know you can take the ring road till exit 3!”  
  
Satoshi frowned. “Hey… I didn’t think of that… Ok? I usually have the driver to take me wherever I want or take the car and what I care about the least is how to save up money… it’s not like I ever cared for it…”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. “And you do now?”  
  
“Of course I do…” Satoshi’s lower lip trembled. “I don’t have Papa’s cars anymore…”  
  
“Why? What happened?”  
  
“He came to the apartment and showed us the contract… and then he spoke badly of Kazu and…”  
  
“And?” Sho insisted.  
  
“And I couldn’t hold back… and I spoke up…”  
  
“To _Papa_?!”  
  
Satoshi nodded. “To Papa…” he turned his desperate gaze to Sho. “What am I supposed to do now Sho?!”  
  
“You spoke up, you take the responsibility!” Sho tried to avoid his friend’s intense gaze.  
  
Satoshi stood up and slowly advanced to his friend. “Yes… but someone did send that damn contract to my father… so you better take the responsibility as well and give me your credit card now!”  
  
Sho wanted to protest but he could think of no right words, so he gave up and handed him the card.  
  
“Ts… Your good one Sho dear… don’t play the dumb one!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Fast!” Sho growled but placed the gold card in Satoshi’s hands anyway.  
  
“Finally!” Satoshi spoke cheerfully again before taking Nino’s hand. “Let’s go honey! See you!”  
  
Nino managed only to nod to Sho and Masaki before he found himself outside Sho’s apartment.  
\---  
  
“Baby?!” Masaki whispered.  
  
Sho looked at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. “You better go and buy that damn costume right now…”  
  
Masaki gulped and headed to grab his wallet. As his hand reached for the doorknob he heard Sho’s voice. “Oh! And you can forget about the panties…”  
  
“As you wish Sho-chan!” Masaki closed the door and leaned on it sighing. _Aibaka admit it… you will be screwed… literally… but…_ a hint of smirk appeared on his lips _that… doesn’t necessarily equals anything bad…_ he licked his lips _anything bad at all…_  
  
***  
  
Satoshi entered the small living room having only his black briefs on and a towel around his shoulders.  
  
“Are you relaxed now?” Nino asked, obviously still stressed by the whole advancement of things.  
  
“The water was cold at the end…”  
  
Nino wanted to burst into laughs. “Of course it would be… you were in there for one hour! This apartment offers only a water heater that translates into a certain amount of warm water… not 24-7 like yours… sorry…”  
  
“I didn’t know that… you should have warned me…” Satoshi mumbled but went and sat next to Nino. “What are we eating for dinner?”  
  
Nino turned his head and smiled, before pecking softly Satoshi’s nose. “I will let you decide on that… I have to clean the house a bit… Masaki has turned it into a complete mess…”  
  
Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _WHAT?!_ Nino caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Oh… don’t look like that dear… revolutions always have their cons as well…”  
  
Satoshi frowned and searched through his phone. “Yes? Sushi World there? Yes… I wanted to order two menus D and two beers please…” _Revolution or not I will never cook… I can’t even boil water honey!_  
\---  
  
“So now what?” Nino mumbled, being held tight in Satoshi’s arms, both lying down on his bed.  
  
“I will finally get to fuck you on this bed… I had a dream about this before… You were so hot baby…”  
  
Nino slapped Satoshi’s hand that was trying to move close up to his left thigh away. “I meant with the whole situation stupid… and stop doing what you’re trying to… not tonight please…”  
  
Satoshi smiled and placed a soft kiss on Nino’s forehead. “Don’t worry… we have each other… right?! I don’t care because I have you here… Kazu…” his tone was sweet and serious in the same time.  
  
“You’re being sappy again…” Nino whined. “And I’m speaking seriously…”  
  
“Me too…”  
  
“I love you…” Nino whispered and leaned closer to lock their lips together. The kiss was slow but full of love.  
  
“I love you too…” Satoshi said softly, once the kiss was broken. “I love you so much Kazu…”  
  
“Satoshi…” Nino whispered and snuggled closer to the other, letting his head bury in the crook of Satoshi’s neck.  
  
“So… can we… do it now?”  
  
***  
  
“I can’t believe that you meant it… You actually became a man Satoshi...” Satoshi’s father muttered under his breath looking at the now dark window. “Drive back home” he ordered his driver, leaving the small apartment behind. _Tomorrow I will have a serious talk with you, son…_  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna! Here's part 13! ^^ Ohno did speak up to his papa!!! Who expected that?! XD I wanted him to become somehow a man before the happy ending... he's taking small steps right?! ;D  
As for Sakuraiba... well... Aiba has to 'pay'... it's his fault anyway!!! lol  
Two more parts to come! Yay!!! I promise you smexy moments in the next one!!! ;)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

* Irrelevant but I sooo want to read a fic based on last night's Abunai Yakai... Please someone... *sighs*

 

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

 

 


	14. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

  


Part 14

  


 

Satoshi was left standing in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded. "I can’t have just heard right…" _no… no way…_  
  
Nino muffled his laugh as he approached his boyfriend. “Don’t worry dear… you _did_ hear me right…”  
  
Satoshi turned around and met the mischievous smile that decorated Nino’s face. “We can let it tonight, right?!”  
  
“Oh no! We don’t do that… and don’t try to play the dumb here… It was only yesterday when you came back from _papa_ ’s office crying your eyes out when you announced me the deal you two had made! Now less words and more action! I want to see what my chubby baby can do!”  
  
“I’m not chubby…” Satoshi mumbled pouting. He knew that his cheeks were somehow chubby and he was very sensitive on that issue. _I hate it that he knows me so well…_  
  
“Fulfill your tasks successfully and I promise I’ll stop…” Nino wrapped his arms around Satoshi’s neck, leaning slightly on him. “You know…” he whispered tantalizingly close to the other’s ear “if you make me r _eally_ happy, I can think of ways to pay you back…” his finger came to track almost feather like a small path from Satoshi’s ear to the side of his neck. “Impatient to discover your talent…” he winked and went to the living room to play with his console.  
  
 _You better get prepared because once I’m finished from here I’ll make sure your begging will be heard in the entire neighborhood…_ Satoshi sighed and made a few steps closer to the sink where dishes were waiting for him to get washed. _Why did I have to fall in love with such a poor guy?! If he had money, he would have already bought a dishwasher and I wouldn’t be in charge of that now… damn it…_ He opened the water and got the sponge in his hand. _Papa and his ideas…_  
\---  
  
 _“Why do you always have to be so stubborn Satoshi? You never heard me out…”_  
  
 _Satoshi turned his head away. “And listen what? The way you were speaking about Kazu? No matter what happened or what you discovered, you have no right to speak about him like that…”_  
  
 _“You really love him…”_  
  
 _“Of course, I love him!” Satoshi spoke more intensely than he originally planned. “I…” pouting, he lowered his head on his lap. “I really do papa…”_  
  
 _“I have checked everything… he really didn’t touch a yen…”_  
  
 _“Of course he didn’t! I told you that it wasn’t like that… I was at fault… but he… somehow he managed to win me over papa…”_  
  
 _“So much that you are willing to leave everything behind just to be with him?”_  
  
 _Satoshi gulped. ‘I knew that you had a plan papa… you’re always like that… but I won’t fall into your trap… no I won’t!’ He took a deep breath before replying. “Yes! I am papa…”_  
  
 _Satoshi’s father raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure this isn’t just a fling… or too much physical attraction if you want? You were always like that…”_  
  
 _Satoshi blinked. “Papa… I… of course there’s physical attraction… and I know how my behavior was till now… but I… I assure you… with Kazu… it’s not only that… I never smiled before… now he makes me smile… even if I just look at him play focused with his games… I just feel… happy…”_  
  
 _“You want me to approve of your relationship and allow the engagement and marriage… am I right?”_  
  
 _Satoshi only nodded._  
  
 _His father smiled. “Let’s make a deal then…”_  
  
 _“A deal?!”_  
  
 _“You only need to prove to me that you are serious about him and you will have my agreement”_  
  
 _Satoshi looked at his father curiously. “Prove to you?! How…?”_  
  
 _“Simple. You will live with him for one month, without any kind of help; not from me and not from Sho” the last words were specifically emphasized. “If you are able to live the life of a commoner without any kind of protest or retreat, then you’re free to be with him with my blessing. Understood?”_  
  
 _Satoshi was at the verge of crying but managed to hold it. “Yes… papa…”_  
 _\---_  
  
 _Damn it papa! Damn it! And why should you have informed Kazu about it as well?! And why did you have to turn Sho’s card invalid?! What the hell am I supposed to do now?!_ Thirty minutes had passed and Satoshi had managed to wash the cutlery, two glasses and three plates without taking into account the number of broken ones that were thrown in the dust bin. _Shit… my back hurts so much… I need a massage…_  
  
“Aren’t you finished yet?!”  
  
“Two more dishes!” Satoshi replied to his boyfriend, trying not to sound as gloomy as he was at the moment. _Damn my luck… Damn it!_  
  
After a couple of minutes, he was finally done and was waiting at the corner to get Nino’s approval. He almost felt like a kid whose work was checked by his teacher. He had almost forgotten how to breathe till he saw Nino’s smile.  
  
“You did great! See?!” Nino came closer and hugged his boyfriend. “I knew you had it in you!” Satoshi blushed, causing a small laugh to the other. “You are so cute… Toshi…” Nino’s hands were now locked on Satoshi’s nape, his fingers playing with the hair. “Now… we can move to the bedroom…”  
  
Satoshi gasped as he felt a knee brushing his crotch. “I’ll make sure you scream till your lungs can’t bear it anymore…”  
  
Nino said nothing in reply. He grabbed Satoshi’s hand and led him to his bedroom. Immediately, he found himself lying on his back. Satoshi was spreading butterfly kisses on his collarbones, slowly heading towards his neck, sucking the soft skin. Nino closed his eyes. A few minutes later, all the ministrations were over and short puffs reached his ears.  
  
“Finally! It took you more than I initially expected…” Nino murmured as he made Satoshi lie on his back and covered him with his blanket. Soundlessly, he got out of the bedroom and made himself a cup of hot tea. “As if you would be able to cope after moping, dusting, doing laundry and washing the dishes… poor thing… he sat on the sofa smiling. “…but now I have two  birds with one stone… all the chores done and not being the one who denies sex… As if my poor butt could handle you after the six-hour feast you pulled me in when you first came here…” he sipped a bit of his coffee when he remembered he had one more task.  
  
To: **Ohno’s papa**  
No problem or complain today.  
I will send you tomorrow’s report at this hour.  
Ninomiya Kazunari  
  
Smiling he put aside his phone and rested his head back. _I just hope he lasts one month…_  
  
***  
  
“Sho-chan… today as well?!” Masaki asked slightly pouting.  
  
“My card is invalid and I got scolded by Ohno Hiroshi!”  
  
“But…” Masaki tried to speak but Sho cut him off.  
  
“And it’s your fault! Now go and change… please…”  
  
Masaki sighed and took the costume as he went into the bathroom to change. Once he looked his idol in the mirror he gasped. _He covered my whole torso in hickeys… Damn you Sho… how will I go to work tomorrow?!_  
  
 _“Aren’t you ready yet? I’m starving…”_  
                                           
Masaki turned his gaze at the door. “I’m coming… _Master…_ ”  
  
Once he was dressed up, he went to the kitchen where he found Sho sitting on a chair with his newspaper already open.  
  
“What… what would master like to have for breakfast?”  
  
“Something that gets in the oven…”  
  
Masaki narrowed his eyes. “You just want to see me bent, don’t you?!”  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. “Is there a problem?!”  
  
Masaki smiled. “Of course not… _Master…_ ”  
  
Sho left the newspaper on the table and turned a bit so that he could have clear view of his boyfriend as he moved around the kitchen. He licked his lips as he gaze followed the tall, slim legs of the other till the skirt that was only barely covered his butt. His gaze, then, moved upwards and caught the way Masaki tasted the sauce he was making at the moment. _Oh God… the way his lips touched his finger…_ Sho could feel his cock harden at the idea how those lips felt around him. _Damn…_  
  
Masaki had noticed how his boyfriend was already getting aroused and muffled a small laugh. S _ho-chan… you’re such a pervert…_ Once his dough was ready, he applied the sweet sauce he had made on top and put it in the oven, making sure he had bent over giving Sho a clear view of his uncovered butt. _If you want to play then let’s play…_  
  
Sho growled. “How much do I need to wait?”  
  
Masaki looked at him with his big doe like eyes. “Around twenty minutes… _Master…_ ”  
  
“Good… come here now…” Masaki stepped forwards till he was in front of the other. “I’m in pain…”  
  
Masaki smirked. “In pain?! Where _master?_ Can Masaki do anything to help?”  
  
“Oh… I think he can…” Sho replied, licking provocatively his lower lip. “Sit here dear…” he said patting on his lap. Masaki immediately sat upon the other and let his hand been guided towards the painfully erected member. “Here… now do your job as a good maid…”  
  
“Yes… _Master_ ” Sho had to bit his inner lip not to scream when Masaki’s fingers brushed his slit, making more precum to come out. “Like that?” Masaki asked huskily, knowing well that his boyfriend enjoyed the handjob.  
  
“Don’t ask and move it faster…” Sho replied with difficulty.  
  
“As _master w_ ishes…” without losing any more minute, Masaki stroked the member faster, paying close attention to Sho’s reactions. Once he noticed the way Sho threw his head back, he intensified his hand movement even more, adding a little pressure with his nails, till he felt the hot liquid run down his fingers.  
  
“Is _master_ relieved from pain now?” he asked, using the most innocent tone he could at the moment.  
  
“Yes… Master… is pleased…” Sho replied still being a panting mess.  
  
Masaki smiled widely and brought his covered in cum finger to his mouth, licking it out slowly. “I was just thirsty… _Master…_ ”  
  
Sho gasped at the view and somehow felt his member coming back to life. _How the hell does he manage to turn me into a horny teenager...?!_ As Masaki got off his lap to get the fruit mince pie he had made earlier, Sho’s eye caught the erection that was only scandalously hinted under that mini skirt.  
  
“Here’s your breakfast… I hope it is of your taste _master_ …”  
  
Sho smiled and brought Masaki in front of him. “It is…” his hands raised the skirt to get a good look of the other. “I guess Masaki is in pain too…”  
  
Masaki blushed but nodded. He needed release. “Turn around baby…” Masaki immediately did as he was told facing the table. He could hear Sho unzipping his trousers before feeling a finger penetrating his hole. After a couple of minutes he was guided on Sho’s lap, letting the hard member enter him. His back was thrown on Sho’s torso, his head resting on the other’s shoulder.  
  
“What… what about breakfast?!” Masaki asked Sho rather huskily.  
  
Sho sucked his neck and cut a piece of the pie with his left hand placing it in front of Masaki’s mouth. “Open your mouth honey…”  
  
The other complied happily and let his tongue move around Sho’s fingers. “Good boy…” Sho growled under his breath and thrust his hips upwards making Masaki moan. Soon, the kitchen was filled with moans and sounds of skin slapping as they moved faster and faster. The pie was forgotten on the table as Sho’s hand was now occupied with the erection of the other, pumping it in the same rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
“Shooo I’m… co... ahh…” Masaki’s body trembled as he ejaculated hard on the other’s hand.  
  
Sho followed, coming with a soundless gasp. “Now I’m really hungry…” he mumbled, once his breathing came back to normal. “Shower first… breakfast second… c’mon!”  
  
Masaki frowned as he stood up. “But my pie will be cold…”  
  
“Trust me… It will be delicious… now come… we also need to find you clothes…”  
  
“You mean I’m officially forgiven?!”  
  
Sho chuckled. “Yes… because I don’t think I will survive this any longer… In two days we’ve fucked more than in one whole month!”  
  
“And whose fault is that?!” Masaki asked pouting.  
  
“Yours… for being a way too sexy maid…” Sho replied and kissed Masaki’s shoulder lightly. “Now let’s go… I have to prepare tomorrow’s presentation for the office…”  
  
“Ohno-kun still doesn’t go to the office?!”  
  
Sho laughed. “No… he’s got to learn a few things before he comes back…”  
  
***  


_Four weeks later…_

 

  
“KAZU!”  
  
Nino turned around scared by Satoshi’s tone. “What?!”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me?!”  
  
“More… I have the tendency to forget…” Nino replied mischievously.  
  
“You…”  
  
“Come here…” Nino made a small nod. “You know I love you, right?!”  
  
“I do… and you should know that I love you too! Otherwise I wouldn’t be ok with your continued refusal to have sex twice a day…”  
  
“We have discussed about that matter… please not again…”  
  
“I know… I know… I just wanted to point it out!” Satoshi insisted stubbornly.  
  
“We will be late…”  
  
Satoshi didn’t make a single step. “What if he doesn’t agree?”  
  
Nino looked at his boyfriend and cupped his face. “He will Satoshi… because you were able to get through this… before you couldn’t cook… now you can make scrambled eggs and noodles… before you would break half of the plates while washing them now the number is zero… before you would complain about anything… now you have limited that to sex… your progress is more than visible and I’m sure your father will recognize it… remember that he has visited us two times…”  
  
“I know… but he never spoke a single word…”  
  
“I saw his gaze Toshi… he was satisfied… don’t worry that much… now let’s go…”  
\---  
  
The drive to Satoshi’s family house was as silent as the whole dinner. It wasn’t until the end of it that his father asked both him and Nino to follow him in his office.  
  
“I believe you both expect my decision… Is there anything you’d wish to tell me before?”  
  
Satoshi took a deep breath before turning his gaze towards his father. “I do papa… I want you to know that no matter what… I… will be with Kazu…”  
  
His father sighed. “In other words you’re leaving me with no other choice son…” his tone strict.  
  
Satoshi lowered his head. “I knew it…” he grabbed Nino’s hand and led him towards the door.  
  
“But…” his father’s voice was heard again, making him stop before he gets out of the office “… to accept it and give you my blessings… Everything’s ready… You are getting engaged next week and the wedding can take place in a month from now…”  
  
Satoshi had frozen at his spot. _There’s no way I’m listening this… no…_ He turned around slowly and saw his father coming closer.  
  
“I’m proud of you Satoshi…” Satoshi gasped as he felt his father hugging him. “I’m really proud of you…”  
  
Nino felt tears building up in his eyes. _Toshi…_  
  
***  
  
“I can’t believe that we’re getting married… Oh God… we’re getting married… like for real… we’re getting married… we really are Kazu! Can you believe it?!” Satoshi exclaimed for the nth time that time as they entered Nino’s apartment.  
  
“I do Satoshi… I really do… please… it’s all you’ve been saying till we left your parents’ house… show some mercy…”  
  
“Yes…” Satoshi wrapped his hands around Nino’s waist. “But I can’t help myself… in one month from now you will be Ohno Kazunari…” he leaned closer so that his lips were only a few inches away from the other’s ones. “You will be mine… _forever_ …”  
  
Nino blushed and pecked Satoshi’s lips. “I will…”  
  
Satoshi took Nino’s hand and guided him to the bedroom, pinning him harshly on the wall. “I want you so much Kazu…” his hands were roaming all over Nino’s body while his tongue was occupied with the latter’s neck and collarbones.  
  
“Don’t even think that tonight we will go for more than one rounds…” Nino said warningly. “Don’t forget that you already had a dose this morning and… you were way too rough… My poor butt won’t handle more…”  
  
Immediately, Satoshi stopped his actions and looked at his boyfriend with trembling lips. “Not… not even tonight…?! To… to celebrate?!”  
  


 

TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. Sooo minna here's part 14! ^^ I'm really sorry for the delay but rl sucks sometimes... :P So! Nino made Satoshi taste what a commoner's life feels like, right?! XDDD And not only that... he has also to deal with his boyrfriend's crazy libido! XD But I think he has a good control of everything, right?!  ;P  
As I also promised to you, we had smexy Sakuraiba (till Sho couldn't handle it anymore)! lol  
And papa's decision... As if he would say no... For the first time, he acknowledged his son! Nino was really proud of his Toshi, ne?!

As you may realize next week comes the final part! Don't worry we will have a wedding, funny as well as ~~hot~~ Ohmiya moments!!! ;)

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

See you soon! ^_^

 

 

*Sandy-chan [](http://wjktl.livejournal.com/profile)[**wjktl**](http://wjktl.livejournal.com/) Otanjoubi Omedetou!!! :D

 

 

 


	15. Seductive Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Title: Seductive Encounter

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya / Sakuraiba (side-pairing)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Nino is a young student that has just started to work part-time as a host in order to earn the money he needs for his studies. One night a mysterious rich young man, whose name is Ohno Satoshi, comes to the club. His provocative behavior towards him, makes him forget his manners. Nino is sure that he has lost his job but in spite of that, he founds out that Ohno chose him as the one who will pretend his boyfriend due to some family issues... what could that possibly mean?

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

  


 

 

 

  


Part 15

 

 

 

“I can’t…. no… no… I can’t…” Satoshi mumbled as he looked his idol in the mirror for the tenth time. He was wearing a beige suit of the finest silk cotton, his hair was perfectly styled around his face and in his pocket were the most precious thing: the box of their wedding rings. His fingers traced its velvet cover and felt his heart beat accelerating dangerously.

_No… no… I can’t… I can’t do that… Me… the almighty Ohno Satoshi… bonding my life forever… with one person… It’s Kazu… yes... I know that… and I love him… I really really do… but… It’s impossible… I’m scared… I… I have to get out of here…_

He turned around fast, heading to the door. He had just grabbed the doorknob when the door was opened forcefully revealing Sho.

“Going anywhere?” he asked with his eyebrow raised.

“The toilet?!” Satoshi mumbled hesitantly, trying to avoid his friend’s intense gaze.

“You were going to run away…” Sho said firmly and Satoshi gulped realizing that it was a statement rather than a question.

“No…?!”

Sho pushed his friend into the room and made him sit on one of the chairs. “Why Satoshi? I thought you love Nino-kun…”

“I do!”

“Then why? You managed to speak up and pass your father’s test… I don’t get it…”

“I… it’s scary… marriage is scary… what if… what if we end up like those couples that don’t even speak with each other? Or fight? Or ignore each other? Or even worse to become like those who don’t have a healthy sex life? Or worse… NO sex life? What if he turns into this kind of men who would always bring an excuse to avoid it? ‘Honey I’m too tired…’, ‘Honey, I have a headache…’ or even worse like ‘You are getting boring…’, ‘What for?’ Shoooooo I won’t be able to survive… I won’t… I know I won’t…”

“Satoshi…” Sho tried to cut his friend but with no luck.

“What… what if he decides that he doesn’t find me the most attractive and sexy man on Earth… even if I am… but… what… what if he starts getting too used to me… what if I don’t make him melt only with one gaze… what if… what if he leaves me in the end…? What if-”

“SATOSHI!” Sho breathed heavily. “One: shut up and two: relax! That won’t happen…”

Satoshi pouted and crossed his hands in front of his chest. “How can you be so sure?”

“I can… because we’re talking about you two. I’ve seen you from the very first moment. You know… when you had met each other in the host club. I knew… Don’t ask me how… I just did… and not only me… everyone knows… even papa… otherwise he wouldn’t give his agreement on this marriage – especially after what he found out – but he did and I’m sure you have a clue what this really means”

“But…”

“But you will be as you are now… you will provoke Nino-kun and he will provoke you as well… and then you will fall even more in love… and…” Sho raise his hand as a sign to Satoshi to remain silent “before you say anything… I’m sure your sex life will be great as it is now… or if I dare to say even better…”

“Really?” Satoshi asked with sparkling from hope eyes.

“Yes Satoshi really... Sex can be good without love but with love it turns great…”

“Especially if I’m the one doing it…” Satoshi mumbled to himself. “I won’t let him take a breath… never…”

“Now that you’re satisfied with yourself, please stop being a child and come with me. Everyone’s waiting… and you know Nino-kun… he might get bored or realize that you hesitate and leave first… what would the almighty Ohno Satoshi do _then_?”

Satoshi’s eyes bulged and without saying any other word, he stormed out of the room with such a determination that made Sho chuckle. _Finally…_

He picked his phone from his pocket. “Baby… here everything’s great. There?”

“ _I managed to stop his tears that kept running down his face like a river. I even had to apply some concealer under his eyes. They looked so puffed. He was so emotional… he almost made me cry as well… but I managed to control myself because I didn’t want to disappoint my Sho-chan… you should have seen him… he looked so happy… I guess I’ll be a cry mess in our wedding as well baby…_ ”

Sho sighed. Masaki had a talent, especially since the preparations of their friend’s wedding started, to end every kind of conversation by bringing the matter of their own wedding up. “I’m glad then… You have to come after ten minutes… ok?”

“ _Ok Sho-chan… I love you…_ ”

“I love you too, Masaki…” Sho took a deep breath and walked out of the room. _I just pray everything will pass smoothly._

***

Satoshi relaxed when Nino made his appearance and started walking down the aisle, wearing a beautifully made, in blue tones, suit smiling with his gaze being locked into his. Unconsciously, his lips curved into a smile as well, almost chuckling at how stupid he was for being anxious for something that at the moment realized was so easy.

The ceremony continued and Satoshi was holding Nino’s hand with one hand and the ring with the other.

“I… I never thought that I would be here… in my wedding. Before… a wedding was something that didn’t exist in my vocabulary… if I was obliged to attend one as a guest I had to focus on the food and the party that would follow up, in order to force myself to stay. I can’t remember how many times I had almost fallen asleep during the ceremony because I found it boring…” he could here murmurs reaching his ears but continued, having his eyes fixed on Nino’s.

“But now I realize that I found every single one boring because they actually were… they weren’t concerning me and there was no Kazu looking at me with those beautiful eyes and that shy smile. I… I did many things I never expected to do because of you… you made me sleep on the couch, you yelled at me, you made wash the dishes, you made me cook, you made me play videogames… you made me realize that the simplest things are what someone needs… you made feel what love is… no… you made me _feel_ … so I, Ohno Satoshi, swear to always feel the way you taught me by keeping you by my side…”

Nino made his best not to burst into sobs at the moment hearing Satoshi speaking his usual way but that made him end up being even more sentimental because he knew that every single word spoken had its worth. Having stayed alone with Masaki during the last two days, it didn’t help him remain calm as he would like. His friend had called Jun and other friends to celebrate; something that made him realize where he was a couple of months ago and where he was at the moment. As he was getting ready for the ceremony he couldn’t believe it was actually happening… he would create a family… his very own family with the person he loved the most; he would create the one thing he had missed the most in his life, as both his parents were more focused on solving their personal problems.

He was left looking at Satoshi biting his lower lip shyly. It wasn’t till seconds later that he realized Masaki was making a nod to him to speak. He took a deep breath and took a hold of the ring his friend gave him. “Tosh- Ah… I mean Satoshi… I… could have never thought that I would get married to someone like you… someone so narcissist, with such a high impression of himself… someone so immature… someone who’d refer to himself as ‘the almighty Ohno Satoshi’ but then… I realized that apart from all those things you were also the only one who put up with me and tried to make me happy. I know I’m not the easiest person on Earth yet you managed to understand me in depth… to understand when I was faking being nervous or angry or scared and when not… when I needed a word of comfort and when a simple hug… you made me feel warm inside and safe… You are my shelter Ohno Satoshi and I want to remain by your side for the rest of my life”

With trembling hands, Nino placed the ring on Satoshi’s finger. Everything happened as if it wasn’t someone else experiencing it. The words ‘You, Ohno Satoshi and Ohno-Ninomiya Kazunari, are now husbands’, the way Satoshi placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned closer to claim softly his lips seemed like a dream. It was only the moment that he felt that luscious yet so well-known tongue touched teasingly his lower lip, that he felt every single cell of his body responding. He tilted his head, opening his mouth while his hands wrapped around Satoshi’s nape and brought him so close till their bodies glued completely. Soon, moans would leave his throat as Satoshi explored his mouth hungrily, making his knuckles turn white due to the force he used, clinging on the other’s suit.

He was lost in his lust and forgot where they were, until he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Almost breathless, with a flushed face and bruised lips, he broke the kiss and turned on his right to realize that not only weren’t they alone but they were still inside the church. Some of the guests were giggling and murmuring things while some others were left with their mouths agape or even worse, slightly irritated by the impropriate kiss they had witnessed at the moment.

“Ohno Satoshi and Ohno-Ninomiya Kazunari. Your union is blessed and of course you have to express it but… please try to refrain yourself till you’re alone… you’re scandalizing the others…” the priest said as calmly as possible.

Nino gulped and dared to throw a quick glance to Satoshi and realized that not only was the other looking exactly like him, flushed and breathless, but also his formerly styled hair, had turned into a complete mess, just like after sex. The thought itself made him even more embarrassed and lowered his head when he felt a hand taking his.

“Sorry… but I will express my love to my husband whenever and wherever I want! And if they are scandalized as you say then it’s because they’re jealous! Their problem... not mine!” Satoshi then turned to the guests. “And you let’s move to the ball hall and finish with the toasts, the cake, the dance and all those stupid formalities… I want to go to the suite one hour faster… so move your feet…”

Nino’s eyes bulged. “Satoshi…” he whispered, trying to bring sense to his husband.

“I’m sorry Kazu but I won’t hide behind my finger. I haven’t seen you for two days and it’s either that or they will have to see it live…”

“You’re in the house of God! Show some respect!” the priest spoke again.

Satoshi looked at him with an expressionless face. “So you know my words are true… Kazu…Come!” and with that he dragged Nino outside.

Masaki couldn’t believe his ears. “That was one of a kind wedding…”

“Of course it was Masaki… It’s _the almighty Ohno Satoshi_ that got married… don’t forget that…”

***

 Nino didn’t have the chance to make a single step inside the luxurious suite and he felt two hands forbidding him from moving forwards. “Where do you think you’re going…?” Satoshi growled in his ear and bit forcefully its tip. “You’ve been driving me crazy… don’t think that I didn’t realize what you were trying to do while we were dancing our first ‘official’ dance…”

In the next minute, Nino found himself pinned on the wall. His back hurt but the desire he could detect in his husband’s eyes was enough to make it disappear. Smirking, he looked straight into Satoshi’s eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean…” he used the low, kitty-ish, playful tone he knew the other loved the most.

“You do… you do very well little kitty… you were rotating your hips against mine on purpose… when you knew that there were all of those guests…”

“I didn’t…” Nino whined but repeated the move slower, even more teasingly.

Satoshi had it enough. He grabbed Nino’s hair and pulled closer so that he could feel his hot breath on his lips. “I really had planned to carry you the marital way… and make love to you… but…”

“But…” Nino said, licking his lower lip, provocatively.

“But I changed my mind. I will fuck you so hard that you will forget your own name… and don’t forget that now you possess _two_ …”

“How will you do that?” Nino insisted, taking the game even further. They were both at their limits but he loved teasing the other.

“How…?” Satoshi’s eyes narrowed and without saying another word dragged Nino to the next room that turned out to be the bedroom.

Nino went towards the bed but he was stopped. “Oh… no no no!”

Satoshi turned him around and showed him a full-body round mirror.

“Bring that chair…” his tone was leaving no margins for disobedience.

Nino felt even more excited and his cock was already painful inside his pants. Without losing a second, went and took the chair placing the way Satoshi wanted.

“Good… now undress me… _slowly_ …” Satoshi’s voice had turned huskier than before.

Nino started doing as he was asked, making him feel hotter second by second. Once Satoshi was stark naked he sat on the chair, his back on the mirror and spread his legs a bit, pumping his half erected member.

“Your turn… show me what you get…”

Nino bit his lower lip and started by taking off his suit… then his shirt… and then his briefs… his member was already licking but had no shame. It was because of the person in front of him and he wanted to give him his everything. He could see the way Satoshi’s eyes were roaming all over his body, as if he was eating him up.

“Come closer…”

Nino almost screamed when he felt Satoshi’s fingers on his cock and then moving towards his hole. Lubed with his own precum, he felt two of them entering him fast moving inside and scissoring him. It was painful but he had missed the other so much that soon started to move against him. After he felt prepared enough pushed the other’s hand off.

“I… I want to feel you…”

“Sit on me… Show me how much you love my cock fucking you…”

Nino closed his eyes and lowered himself, filling the hard cock sliding inch by inch, filling him inside. He lowered his gaze on Satoshi who claimed his lips forcefully, demandingly.

“Look at yourself…” it was almost a whisper. “Look how beautiful you are when you are becoming mine…”

Nino almost lost his breath. He hesitantly moved his gaze upwards and met his idol on the mirror. He was sweating, his face was flushed and his whole image was screaming lust. He slowly started moving, feeling pleasure building up in him. His fingers were lost in Satoshi’s tangled hair as he felt coming closer and closer to his orgasm. It was extremely difficult to keep his eyes opened but he tried to do it with all his might. He had to…

“Ka- Ahhh… I’m co… Uh…” He saw the way Satoshi’s back trembled and couldn’t help but let himself go, throwing his head back as his whole body shuddered.

“To… shi…”

He collapsed on the other, his head resting on Satoshi’s shoulder. “Do you understand now, what are you doing to me?”

Nino smiled, as the tone it was spoken wasn’t like before but sweet, tender…He moved a bit so that he could look at Satoshi’s eyes.

“I love you…”

Satoshi smiled and caressed softly his cheek. “I love you too… Ohno Kazunari… You’re mine now…”

“I am…” Nino whispered, letting their foreheads touch each other.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself in Satoshi’s arms. “Now let’s move to the next part…”

Nino frowned a bit as he was moved to another room that proved to be another bedroom. The only source of light, the room had, was coming by aromatic candles, from the floor to the bed, everywhere there were rose petals and in the middle of the bed, there was carefully placed a bucket with ice and a bottle of the most expensive champagne along with two glasses. As if Satoshi could read Nino’s mind, he leaned closer and pecked his cheek.

“I had it changed it into another bedroom… I love to see you surprised like that…”

He placed Nino carefully on the bed, and opened the champagne. “Here…”

Nino took the glass in his hand, with tears threatening to escape from his eyes. “You…”

“To our love…”

“To our love…”

Satoshi took the empty glasses and placed them on the night stand. “Now let me make love to you… my husband…”

Nino was certain that his heart wouldn’t make it that night. It was the first time, he felt Satoshi worshiping his body, making him feel so much desired, so much loved. Their bodies were moving in perfect synchronization, becoming one. After two rounds, they found themselves cuddling.

“So…?”

“So…what?” Nino asked frowning. He knew what Satoshi meant.

“Did I leave you speechless?”

“No… since I’m replying…” Nino said stubbornly.

Satoshi couldn’t believe his ears. He grabbed Nino’s chin and turned him around so that he could look at his eyes. “You were supposed to answer with a simple yes you know…”

“Who decided what I was supposed to do and what not?”

“Me!”

Nino limited himself to smirk. “You want to leave me speechless?”

Satoshi frowned. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well…” Nino said while his index was making patterns on Satoshi’s naked torso. “You know what they say about the wedding night…”

Satoshi frowned even more. “But you weren’t a virgin… What can we do now?!”

“Well… _I_ wasn’t…” Nino said slowly before locking his gaze on Satoshi’s face. “But _someone else_ is…”

“Who could that be…WHAT?!” Satoshi screamed terrified.

“C’mon…” Nino continued in a huskier tone, while his hand moved lower and lower till it reached Satoshi’s buttocks. “I want to be your first as well… We are married and you told me that I could ask whatever I want… I made up my mind. I want your virginity…”

“Keep dreaming…” Satoshi said in an almost trembling voice.

“But it feels good… don’t you see me? I swear…” he loved closer to the other’s ear. “I’ll make you feel _good…_ ” he added and pinched the other causing a small whine to leave his throat.

“It hurts… it hurts… I… can’t… I… Kazu… Impossible… take it off… Take your damn dick off… take… Ah! Ka… Kazu…”

Nino started thrusting faster once he knew he had found Satoshi’s sweet spot. “Say it… again… What… do you want?”

“Take… me harder… THERE! Yeees… ah… Kaz… hnn….” Satoshi had turned into a complete melting mess underneath Nino. He felt his right leg being pushed up, placed on top of Nino’s shoulder, causing his husband hit his spot even better. He could have never guessed that it felt that good to be taken and even more, he couldn’t believe he had just thought of that.

“Kazu… please…” Soon, Nino’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him in matching speed with his thrusts that had now become too shallow and fast; proof that he was close to his release.

After a couple of minutes, both of them came with soundless gasps, trembling. Nino collapsed on top of Satoshi having his softening cock still inside the latter.

“So… ho- how was… it?”

“Good… ve- very… good…”

Nino smiled and pecked tenderly Satoshi’s lips. “I’m glad to hear that! Since we’re married we can go in turns from now on!”

Satoshi’s eye bulged. “EH?!”

“I’ll take a shower…” Nino winked at him and slowly stood up from the bed. He opened the door and turned to look behind at Satoshi who was left to stare blankly at the ceiling. “I will be expecting you…”

Satoshi’s brain was overworking. _That’s… that’s what I’m getting for getting married… The almighty Ohno Satoshi bottom… and not only once?! Whyyyyyy?!_

 ***

 

_Five Years Later…_

 

“I don’t care Sho! I told papa that I would leave for the week! It’s Kazu’s birthday!”

Nino rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of their bedroom.

“I worked my ass off to be able to take these five days off! I have become an even better version of the almighty Ohno Satoshi and you know it! So I don’t give a fuck! Find a solution on your own! I will be in Okinawa with my Kazu and I will keep all my phones off! Bye!”

“You will be where?” Nino asked Satoshi.

“Kazuuuu… I wanted it to be a surprise…”

“That’s why you were working these two weeks till late?”

Satoshi smiled and opened his arms. Nino nestled close to him. “As if I would miss my beloved husband’s birthday…”

Nino felt his heart beating fast against his ribs. “I don’t recognize you lately… Since you became the CEO you seem to have turned into someone else… as if you have everything in control…”

“Of course I am… I want to be the only one you will admire and want… I have to try my best!”

“I love you so much Toshi…” Nino whispered, feeling his cheeks blushing.

“I love you more…” Satoshi replied and pecked his lips.

Nino placed his head in the crook of Satoshi’s neck, smelling the other’s scent. It always made him relax.

“Toshi?”

“Yes… babe?” Satoshi spoke almost as a whisper while his fingers were moving feather like up and down Nino’s arm.

“Just keep in mind that in Okinawa I won’t spend my days locked in a hotel room like some kind of a sex slave of yours just because you didn’t have as much as you wanted because you were overworking…”

Satoshi’s eyes bulged. _Damn it… Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

 

 

 

 

 

THE END   


 

 

 

A.N. Soooo minna here's the last part!!! ^_^ I'm really sorry that it came sooo late but rl made it very difficult for me lately and I wanted to be satisfied with the result before posting! - though you will be the ones to judge that - :P  
Ohmiya finally got married and had their happy ending!!! I wanted it to be funny, smexy and romantic in the same time! I really hope the result is satisfying! (I also couldn't avoid Nino taking Ohno - the almighty Ohno Satoshi had to face that as well! XD)

 

This is the very end of this series that turned out to be my longest Ohmiya! XDDD  
The next one - Ohmiya/Sakuraiba - will be a bit dramatic and historical! But I will start posting only after the story is a bit advanced... I'm too busy and I don't want to let you wait like that minna! >///<"

Anyway I stop my rambling here!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

See you soon! ;D

 


End file.
